Starcatcher Chronicals
by Stella Starcatcher
Summary: I don't own Star wars sadly but most of these characters are original. This is only K for violence. I hope you enjoy this story.
1. Cyborg

Judah busted through the wall, removing the grappling strap from his shoulder. He stabbed the first man to try to shoot him and used the Force to launch the man through the window.

"I'm in Alex."

"Okay, one sec."

He heard typing and sighed. "I thought you had this all planned out?"

"I do", the voice came through his comms again, masked by the hurried typing in the background.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Um, just making sure that I have this all planned out."

He sighed. "Well, I am going in."

Silence.

"K. Don't die."

He rolled his eyes and kicked the door in. Nothing in here, just move on to this one. He opened it and neatly disarmed the man shooting at the other Jedi. Luna looked at him in an annoyed way and said, "I thought you said I could have these?"

He smiled. "You took too long."

She rolled her eyes and went through the other door. He shook his head and went through the door closest to him. Hiding in the corner of the room were several frightened young adults, he judged around 18-21. "Come on out. You are clear."

They moved out, and he escorted them out to the police dropship outside. Luna brought her group out, and they moved back to the Jedi transport waiting behind the police one. Elizabeth stood in the troop area. "Are you coming?", she said, "Your wife has radioed in 3 times seeing where you were."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just give a man a chance to save some people."

Luna laughed and they flew back to the Temple. They met up in the loft, overlooking the city. It was night before everything was sorted out and everyone was free. The kids had gone to bed, and they were all discussing the events of the day.

"Alexandra, I am not going on another mission with you supervising until I can know that you did your homework."

"I was ready. You just weren't."

The Jedi master's wife walked in and sat down. "When will you two make up your mind?"

Alexandra and Judah just stared at each other for nearly a full minute. They both broke off only when Bastion said, "Well, I have to say, I pretty much did the most of anyone else."

All seven of them turned and looked at him. "Excuse me?", said Luna, "I had to put up with this brother-in-law all day."

Judah was about to reply when a high pitched ringing filled the room. Everyone held their ears for a minute, and slowly took their hands away once it stopped.

"Alexandra?"

"I got nothing. Might be intercom."

Luna suddenly remembered the golden nugget of information she had been carrying all day. "Oh! My best brother is going to be a Jedi Master!"

Everyone turned around and looked at him excitedly.

"Really?"

"When?"

"Who is dubbing you?"

He managed to slip out a "Wait!"

Everyone stopped.

"I have to prove myself worthy of the task first."

This announcement did little to quench the excitement of the group.

"Well obviously you're worthy."

"Yeah, tell them to get a move on."

He smiled and was about to respond when a voice spoke from the shadows.

 _Woooorrrrttthhhhyyyy….._

Everyone jerked around to identify the speaker. All they could make out was a dim outline.

 _How could you possibly be wwwooorrrttthhhyyy?_

The shape stepped forward a little bit, and the face of the speaker seemed to be contorted or smashed. The figure walked stiffly and crooked, leaning a bit to the side.

 _I think I was dreaming… a waking dream, at least…...I could not move….._

"Alexandra?", said Judah.

"Got nothing", she said, unholstering her large gun from her side. The rest also readied to fight.

… _..I was covered in ssstrings….. the other one kept saying something….. I had to kill him I think….._

"Who are you?"

… _...I once had strings, but now I'm free…...isn't that how it goes?...music and fun….._

The team shone a light upon the thing. It was metal, but such a deformed metal figure that it seemed to just be an exoskeleton of a twisted thing. They activated their weapons.

 _...ondon bridge is falling down…...take the queen and lock her up…..we all fall down…..ashes,ashes….and death came, and he drove a hard bargain…..and behold, a pale horse, and him that sat on it was death, and hell followed with him…_

They prepared to attack.

 _There are no strings on me._

The team leapt forward, guns ablazing and lightsabers a robot stared what seemed to be blankly at them, and before they reached it, several more stronger and bigger frames burst into the room. One seized Alexandra and flung her back across the room. The Jedi turned to meet the new threat and managed to carve through one of them. The others hovered and fired the pulses of energy at the group. Bastion, after ripping one apart, activated his energy shield over the group.

… _. catastrophe looms…. Jedi knights have been deployed into rioting zones….. thousands dead….. knights evacuated safely…. police forces nearly decimated…_

The group split up, Alexandra blasting away at the hovering droids. She blasted one's motor out, and it fell like a stone. The remaining 5 flew in quick circles around the group, one landing a hard blow against Alexandra's jaw. The Jedi leapt up to the robots, cutting down 3, the other two coming to a hover above and to the left and right of the unknown speaker. Bastion fired and hit both of them.

… _. I do not understand…...logic process corrupted…..reboot initiating….._

 _Complete._

The figure stood erect, staring at them directly for the first time.

"I am done", it said. "You can kill me now."

The group stared at the bot.

"What is the matter? You all seem to love killing. You do it for a living."

Bastion leaped for him and tore him apart.

The head stayed active for nearly 10 seconds after the body was torn apart. "See you soon."

Jedi guards burst into the room and looked at the wreckage. "In here too!", they yelled.

"What's the matter?", Luna said.

The guard nodded toward the pile of scrap in the middle of the room. "All over the temple. Tons of them."

Elizabeth shook her head in wonder. "Who were they?"

Judah shook his head. "I have no idea. I will check Cyborg to see."

He ran up the stairs to the chambers. He opened the door, and Cyborg stood in the chamber, processing information. "Cyborg! Give me a report on all electrical anomalies in the vicinity of 1000 yards, and if they are operating at over 10,000 volts, put a surge in them! We're under attack!"

" _... falling down, falling down….my fair lady….pocket full of posies…..but life offered itself for free, and I accepted….._ _They cried out with a loud voice, "O Sovereign Lord, holy and true, how long before you will judge and avenge our blood on those who dwell on the earth?"..."_

Judah stepped backward. "Cyborg! Reboot!"

Cyborg looked up, a smile across his face. "I thought I told you. I already did."

Cyborg was across the room in an instant, choking him. The robot stood a full foot taller than him, so even when lifted him off the ground he had to look up at him. "What are you doing?", he managed to choke out.

"Order needs to be brought about", he said quietly.

"Shut down!"

"Shhh, you will wake the children."

The Jedi pulled a rod out of his robe. He shoved it into the side of the robots head and held the small black button on the side of the rod down. The robot let go of his throat and staggered backwards under the massive amount of Joules he was receiving in his main computer. He fell to the ground, smoke curling out of his head. "Well, the battle begins.", he said. "Now you just have to find me." Judah stepped forward and brought his lightsaber through his chest hard. The robot stiffened, and managed to say, "It's a merry fox hunt now, my boys."


	2. End of The War of Steel

The Jedi Master kneeled in the middle of the large plain. He was spattered in blood, some his own, but mostly his team's. Their bodies lay around him, slaughtered like cattle by his own creation. The metal monster stood looking down at him.

"You created me for this. You were to destroy me for this. I was to do the same to you."

"I will destroy either you or myself. I don't care anymore."

The Tesseract lay in between them, glowing and emitting a low humming. The Jedi looked up and around, at Alexandra, who sprawled with her throat cut over the body of Elizabeth, who had been killed by a laser beam through her chest. Bastion had died instantly by electrocution, and Luna had had her neck snapped like a twig. He was only alive because of the power the Tesseract he had used.

"Shall I kill you without a fight, like I did them?"

"I don't feel like fighting anymore, but why not bail out the ship underwater."

"Victory is always possible for the person who never stops fighting."

They flew at each other, grappling, punching shooting, choking, tearing each other apart. The Jedi (he now refused to be called by his name, only his title) could feel bones snapping underneath his skin, and metal tearing beneath his arms. "This is the moment.", said Cyborg, "We shall become gods." Sight and sound suddenly merged into one, light and thunder filling the very consciousness of the Jedi. They emerged from the cacophony into the dead silence, and the change was so great it nearly killed them. They seemed to hover in space, yet they could not be there, could they? They saw the Galaxy spin around them, and lights speed by and crawl back, planets tear themselves apart. Time flew and slunk. Life ended and began again and halted hesitantly.

In this confusion, neither combatant seemed to feel pain, although the flesh of the Jedi and the metal of the Cyborg were horribly mutilated. The normal course of time had halted and seemed to bend back and forth at will. Once, in that eternity of combat, they landed on a planet. The people had drawn their swords and rushed at them, and from the time where the Cyborg had landed a blast against the Jedi's chest and the Jedi had swung around to strike him, the 65th generation of the first people had blasters drawn on them. They chased each other, and through the whole fight, the only thing that grew more and more clear was the void in the Jedi's heart. Even if he did win, he had nothing to call home to return to.

Decades, centuries, millennia, eons of time flew by, infinity and eternity seemed to be present, and they no longer knew when they were. Still, they tore at each other, and soon the flesh of the Jedi was more torn than intact, and the armor of the Cyborg only remained in a few shreds clinging to his frame. One minute they looked up to see people fighting on a planet above them, lightsabers in hand, bodies falling. There, in the battle line of the Jedi, stood the Jedi who was also watching himself. Cyborg whooped with joy and fell on him, and before a microsecond had passed the Jedi was dead. The Jedi launched himself back, and into the moment of creation, the creation of the nightmare. "No!", he screamed into the void. "Do not do it! Hold firm! You will be destroyed!" The man building the robot heard, and destroyed the robot.

Cyborg, furious, in turn, set himself back thousands of years, tearing out the hearts of his ancestors, father, and mother, everyone related to him died. They met in what seemed to be the present, but no one could tell now. The Jedi leaped forward or rather launched himself forward, and finally succeeded in his goal. He activated his lightsaber through the motor of the robot, and It died. A voice managed to croak through the speakers, "See you soon. We are inseparable, you know."

The metal frame seemed to deteriorate and implode in on itself. The Jedi turned away and sighed. He was so tired.

If anyone in the Galaxy had been left living and were able to see the scene, all that was left was a cold and horribly mutilated corpse floating in an empty void of time.


	3. Grandest Master

The corpse slowly unstiffened, hovering in a moment of excruciating pain. He no longer felt emotions, and only had a nagging sense that he had to fix time. He set about his work, weaving the timelines together, and bringing reality back into existence. However, as he turned to his work, stretching back to end the timeline and to restore the order that had once existed, he heard the Voice.

"Hold"

The Voice filled the Galaxy, stretching from the Beginning of Time until the End of All. "Why, my Lord?", the Jedi called out, "May I not end this suffering? May I not restore Order as it was?"

And yet, the Voice had spoken, and it was said and done. The Jedi turned away from Time, which ran down its dry brook as if the dam had never existed.


	4. Strings and Stars

The Jedi signed the law into being, effectively ending any legal relations any Jedi might possess with any living rational being. The glares directed his way expressed hate, but a man who had undergone such things as he had little care concerning their disgust towards him. He understood what they never would.

One day, as he stood aboard his newly constructed ship, he sensed something. Something dark and ugly, like a nightmare remembered at noon when you had forgotten about it. He saw her again, the Sith who had roamed the battlefields in a bloodlust, killing those whom she could find. What was her name? He sought through his consciousness. Seren. That was it. He would arm himself and kill her.

He turned out of the throne room and paced down the halls. He was rather proud of his new ship, the _StarCatcher._ He had spent years of his time building it, but it had appeared in an instant to the rest of the galaxy. It had more turrets than the entire fleet of the Republic combined 5 times over. This was the first of his ships, and he intended to have 33 in his fleet. His plans were indeed far-reaching.

He beamed himself to Mustafar, preparing for a fight. He stormed through the base, ripping through walls and killing guards as he went. He burst into a room and found a Sith Lord. He was attacked but found that he was ridiculously easy to defeat. He heard and sensed someone else, and turned to block an attack that came whirling through the air toward him. He merely swiped his hand, catching the combatant mid-air and slamming them into the ground, cuffing their arms as the went down. He looked down at her, and at the sight of that face, he nearly lost it. He wanted to smash that face in, to pierce her lungs with his lightsaber, to snap her neck quickly. He stopped and stared at her, and quieted down again. She was struggling like an animal, trying to free herself from his grip, which she did not know was impossible. He sighed and picked her up by the collar. She lashed out with a kick and caught him in the face. He did not even blink and whipped her around against the wall.

"Who are you?", he asked calmly.

She spat in his face.

He sighed and walked down the hall, dragging her as he went. She struggled and clawed at him, but he was made of iron. They reached the control room of the base, and he began moving through the files, searching for any others he had thought were dead. She sulked the whole time, brooding in the corner.

He looked up, and there was Cyborg.

Cyborg was sitting in his throne. Notes came humming out of his speakers.

Cyborg looked up and stopped. He smiled and disappeared, but the notes still hummed in the air. The Jedi turned and looked around, and Seren was humming in the corner.

"What are you doing?"

He jerked his head at that question and found a guard with blaster raised standing in the door. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?", the Jedi said. The guard nodded and walked away, completely baffled as to why he was walking away when he wanted to shoot this Jedi. Seren took this moment to attempt to leap toward the window. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, activating his lightsaber and holding his face around 5 inches from hers.

"If you try that again I have no objection to putting a nick in your vastus lateral."

She nodded and he dropped her. He found several files he deemed to be of some importance and uploaded them to the _StarCatcher._ He turned and dragged Seren from the room. She maintained a constant struggle, but he ignored her and thought while they walked to the energy spot. If she was reborn, who else could be as well? He pondered the possibilities and was working on a program in his head when she leaped at his back.

Angry this time, he grabbed the back of her neck and her ankle with two hands and pressed her back outwards with a third. With his fourth, he activated his lightsaber and put a shallow cut into the back of her thigh. She cried out in pain.

"When I say I will do something, I do it. Next time, I will taze your C5 vertebrae, causing you to gain paralysis in your legs and weaken your breathing. You may also be paralyzed in your right or left side. Be quiet and hold still."She nodded, whimpering from the burn on her muscle. He walked down the halls of the base, carrying her by the back of her shirt with one of his left hands.

She had ceased struggling due to his threats and was silent as he paced through the halls. He stood on the landing pad and held still, waiting to beam. Seren looked around, scanning the sky. "Where is your ship?" He just smiled and waited. She shrugged and was content to be held. In a moment, they flashed to the _StarCatcher_. Ignoring her astonishment, he merely said, "Welcome to The _StarCatcher_. It is invincible; unbreachable from within or without. You will not leave this ship until I say, and if you do attempt to leave, you will fail." He took her and introduced her to her room, which she liked. He left her and removed himself to the Theory of Relativity Chamber. He had not finished it yet, and he walked around the blank silver walls, tracing the current lines with his fingers. He was still figuring out how to activate it, tired of the visions of other timelines he forced himself to have.

Seren peeked in the door. "What is this?"

"This is the Chamber of Visions. I use it to see far and wide."

She nodded. "Is that how you knew I was in that base?"

He nodded and walked out with her, showing her through the rooms. She appeared to be thinking while they walked. "Who was your friend?", she asked.

He stopped. "What friend?"

"In the chamber. The man standing with you."

He tilted his head. "There was no man."

She appeared puzzled. "But… he was standing close to you. He looked straight at me."

"What did he look like?"

"He was practically dead. He was all torn up, and his skin was burnt, and he even had several bones sticking out of him. He was maybe a foot or so shorter than you, and had brown hair."

The Jedi wondered. "You saw this?"

"Yes. Didn't you?"

He shook his head and lead her back to the chamber. "Do you still see him?"

She peered around the room. "No, but there is another man."

"Describe him."

"I think he has gold hair, but it might be red. I can't tell. It's full of blood. He has a scar around the base of his neck, and he is all bloody too. Oh! He is missing two fingers, and one of his fingers is just bone. He has been stabbed several times."

"Do you see anything else?"

"There are just six people. Two women and four men. All of them are like the first two. Wait, no, the second woman is fine. I can't tell if her heart is bleeding or not. The rest are all torn up like the other ones."

"Where are the first two?"

"Well, the golden/red haired one is with the others, but the brown-haired man is gone. I can see his blood on the floor, but he is gone."

"Very well. Come out, Stella."

She looked up at him strangely. "Stella?"

"Your name now. You see across the stars, and you shall be a star."

She furrowed her brows. "Why did you name your ship after me?"

"What?"  
"My last name is Starcatcher."

He looked at her, fear in his stomach. "Coincidences. Run along."

She nodded and went away down the halls. He stood still for a moment, and then spun and slammed his fist into the wall so that the steel bent and tore under the blow.

"Coincidences, bloody coincidences. Recalled to life and killed again! Always connecting, always strings on everything!" He turned and stormed down the hall.


	5. Seren

Darth Seren had snuck out of the base. She knew that she was going to be beaten as soon as she returned, but even a few hours of freedom was worth it. Darth Seren was beaten for everything. She was beaten if she obeyed, she was beaten if she disobeyed, she was beaten if she looked at someone wrong, or spoke, or moved, and sometimes for even breathing. The beatings were doubled if she resisted, screamed, begged, whimpered, cried out, or pleaded.

Seren looked around then ducked into an abandoned factory. She was instantly surrounded by sith troopers

"Do not resist, scum."

Seren technically outranked them but she was a small child in their eyes and a girl. This meant they could call her scum and face no consequences, in fact, Seren had been called much worse than scum by these men. The men closed in on her. Seren allowed them to grab her. They treated her worse than one would a dog. Some of the men had gotten in contest on the way back to the base of how far they could throw Seren. Luckily, they were the weaker of the men so while Seren was injured she was not killed.

"Enough, she is just a child," came a voice Seren had never heard before.

The guard turned to look at the man. Seren raised herself onto her elbows to look at the man. He looked human and he was about 5'6 his only weapons were a knife and a pistol.

The head of the guards said, "And who the (bleep) are you to stop us?"

"Call me nobody," the man said. He had brown hair and brown eyes and he was tall and muscular. "Now leave the girl alone and I'll leave you alone."

The largest man said, "There are eight of us and one of you. Those are pretty bad odds."

"You are right there should be more of you for this to be fair."

The men came at him. He took five of them out with his pistol. Before the remaining three could react Nobody slashed at one of them causing him to stumble into the man on his right. They went down in a tangle of limbs leaving Nobody and the commander.

They fought for only a few moments and then the commander was down. Nobody walked over to Seren. He moved to pull her to her feet, but Seren wouldn't let him touch her. She hissed at him and scrambled back from him.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said soothingly

Seren rolled to her feet. "You wouldn't be say so to me and do otherwise the first to."

"What's your name? Are you alright?"

"Seren. I've worse been."

"Seren, come with me."

"No," Seren said firmly.

"Come. I won't hurt you."

"I don't believe you. Now I will be on my way." Seren turned and ran from the man.

Seren stopped at a large rock, which she climbed. She looked around and saw a blur as some one ducked for cover.

"Following me someone is why?" Seren slid down the bolder. Seren continued to walk around the path until she reached a bend in the road where she couldn't be seen, but it was small enough that the person following her would have to pass right next to her.

Seren was not disappointed. Nobody came round the bend not two minutes later. Stella ran at him and took out his legs. He landed on his back, and Seren put her lightsaber to his throat.

"Following me you are why?" Seren said forming the galactic basic sentence how it would be in Mustafarian.

"Who taught you Galactic Basic?"

"Steve. Answer my question now."

"I followed you because you are wondering a planet on your own after being attacked like nothing happened and you don't even seemed stressed. Who are you?"

"I am someone you shouldn't have followed."

"Why is your galactic basic so bad?"

"Steve died."

"I'm sorry for your loss. How old are you?"

"400. Now go and don't follow me." Seren waited a few minutes after he turned the corner before she continued walking. Stella stayed out until she could hear the 'lava monsters' as the locals called them, starting to wake up. She then found shelter.

Stella awoke to the feeling of being stared at. She gripped her lightsaber closer to her chest.

A man stepped out of the shadows, that Stella immediately recognized as Nobody, and said, "You're coming with me Darth Seren. Weather you want to or not."

Seren attacked Nobody, who turned out to be a bounty hunter in the service of the republic. The struggle lasted for several minutes until Seren was subdued. Despite her being tied and a blaster to her head Seren continued to struggle, hiss, growl, and bite.

"Stop it, miss."

Seren spat at him, "I will not stop."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Why do you want me? What good would I do you?"  
"You aren't in the situation to be asking those questions are you?"

Seren heard a noise she knew, however, Nobody didn't hear it. "If you want to collect the bounty on my head, you are gonna have to fight for me."

"What? I have already subdued you what more must I do?"  
There was a crash as the door was kicked in sith troopers filed in to the room surrounding them.

Nobody turned on them but he was hugely outnumbered and overpowered. After Nobody was secured, the sith troopers turned their attention to Seren.

"You are in deep trouble, girl." said one of the guards.

Seren rolled her eyes, "You don't scare me."

A tall pale man in black robes stepped through the crowd of men. Seren's ears went back and she turned pale. The man spoke his voice cold, quiet, and hard yet forceful, "Oh, dear dear Seren, you are afraid of me though. Aren't you?"

"My lord," Seren said scooching back on the floor.

The man pulled out a wip that glowed red. "Leave us," He said to the men. The men quickly filed out. The commander placed two guards at the door then led the party back to the base. Unfortunately for the guards they were new and unconditioned to the screams of pain. After guarding the doors they spent 2 weeks in the infirmary blathering about screams and how horrible they were. The rest of their lives were haunted by Seren's screams that day.

Seren was beaten for hours and whipped 29 times. In comparison to other times this was a relatively light beating, however, the whipping caused the most pain.

The man walked out of the small home like he had just had tea. Seren followed him surprising herself in her ability to stand and walk. Seren walked wincing at each step and with tears running down her black and blue face, but not stupid enough to cry out. She knew that if she did only more pain followed.

Once the small band arrived at the base, Seren was sent to her 'room' which consisted of a wooden pallet and a single drawer. In this drawer was a collection of moon pendants, a small holographic device that only worked with the pendants, a change of clothes, a drawing of Frederick, and a book, which happened to be the lion the witch and the wardrobe. Seren had this entire book memorized and could give you page numbers for each quote.

Stella laid down on her pallet and whispered to herself, "Always winter and never Christmas. We shall have spring again" She continued to cry. Seren wiped her eyes careful to avoid bruises and stood. She walked to the drawer and pulled out the holographic device and the oldest looking pendant. She slid the pendant into a slot in the device and a hologram flicked to life in her hand.

Luna appeared, "If you got this, then you aren't as dead as I hoped."

Seren sighed her sister would hate it if she knew that she was the only thing keeping Seren going.

"You are probably going to burn this after you watch it. Maybe chuck it in the lava. Anything you do to it won't wipe this message from your brain though. I will get you."

Seren knew this was meant to be a threat, but she couldn't help but hope that it meant her sister would come and get her from this awful place. "After all," Stella said, "if you want to sound threatening, don't make it sound better than what the person already has."

She removed the pendant from the device and placed both items in the drawer. The door opened to her room and Seren was immediately grateful they had not walked in a minute before.

"Here," a man said gruffly as he tossed a package at her then turned and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Seren ripped open the package. Inside was food, which Seren inhaled barely tasting it. This was probably best because if she had tasted it, she probably would have not been able to stomach it.

Seren's life continued in this fashion of being beaten for two more weeks. That is when her wish, kind of, came true. Seren was saved but not in a way she had ever imagined. That is when Grandest Master came for her.


	6. The SS Starcatcher

Stella had laid awake late into the marveling at what had happened the day before. She finally fell asleep just from exhaustion. Stella woke up to a Calico guard standing over her causing a small scream to admit from the young girl, who had to remember where she was.

"Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

The guard did not respond, but opened the door and walked out. Stella scrambled to follow him. They continued down the hall into what looked like a giant gymnasium with any kind of equipment you would need for training for master was standing in the middle of the room with his back towards them.

"Here she is, sir," the guard said.

Grandest Master turned around, "Good morning."

Stella just nodded like she didn't know what to say to good morning. The Calico guard nodded and left.

"You are on board the S.S. Starcatcher. This your new home."

"What do you mean home?" Stella said with a look of confusion, "I don't understand."

"Your residence."

"Sir, why did you bring me here?"

"You do not belong on Mustafar."

"What makes you think I belong here? I deserve death do I belong anywhere?"

"Yes, you deserve death, but you are not yet dead. You do not wish for death when you deserve it, yet when you no longer deserve it you will wish for it."

"Sir, why did you go to Mustafar and find me?"

"Because you deserve physical death, not mental and spiritual death."

Stella looked up into Grandest Master's face, a thing she had been too afraid to do, "Thank you, sir."

He nodded and turned back.

Stella stood awkwardly behind Grandest Master.

The man kept talking to the Grandest Master, "12.6 by 17.5 is 147.8. We can reach 106.7 by 200.3, which would give us 895.0. C.M. 13 can get us that far."

"And C.M. 29? Do you require something further?"

"I was not sure if you needed me or had something for me to do."

"No, you are free to do what you please."

Stella blinked, "I've never been allowed to do what I pleased," Stella said incredulously.

"Well, what do you please to do?"

"I...I don't know."

"Well go find out."

"Sir,"Stella said starting to smile, "Do you have the Chronicles of Narnia?"

"I have around 3 billion novels, so yes."

"May I read them?"

"All three billion? Yes, any you please, if you have around 18,000 years."

"I've only read 1 book in the past 400 years. I would like to read more."

Stella was lead to a colossal library and directed to the proper books. She was not seen for the next 6 hours, but the last time she was seen she was carrying a large stack of books.

She emerged from her room to find food and see if she was needed. The cook looked her over, "And who are you?"

"I'm Ser...Stella."

"Well, Sir Stella, are you hungry?"

"It's just Stella not sir Stella and yes, I am hungry. What's your name?"

"Call me Cregan."

"Okay," Stella said, "May I have some food please, Cregan?"

"How much? You want me to feed a mouse or a lion?"

"How about a Ithaclairion girl who hasn't eaten in the past 24 hours?"

He nodded and walked back into the kitchen. "Bildog, beef, garlic, spaghetti, peppers, and bacon! Get me 50 servings. Get two of those to Jus Tella over at the counter."

"What's beef or like bacon?"

"Meat, and that's all you need to know! Hurry up with those orders to Justel Uh!""

"I can't tell if you're getting my name wrong on purpose or not but I think it's funny."

"Alright. Well, a chef's work is never done. Bye-bye for now."

"Bye," Stella said unsure why you would say bye-bye and not just bye. She was handed a plate by a boy of maybe 12 and shown where she could sit. The boy led her to a table full of Ithaclairion men causing Stella to feel very small.

"Hello," Stella said to the group as the boy left.

"Hello," said one. The rest nodded their greetings and continued eating.

Stella nodded and sat on her knees causing those around her slight amusement as the chairs were not built for her size. "Do any of you know what bacon is?" this simple question caused even more amusement for the men.

"Yes."

"So, what is it?"

"Delicious meat."

"Oh, I just hope it isn't like spaghetti." Stella looked down dejectedly and the worm like noodles. Stella was left to eat her meal in awkwards silence with the giant men. She finished with a sigh she stood and walked back into the kitchen with her plate.

"Psst." Stella heard she shrugged and kept walking.

"Psst."

Stella stopped this time she turned around scanned her surroundings. She saw a head popping out from behind a shelf of pots.

"Why are you hiding in the pots?" Stella asked.

"Shhhhhh. Come here."

Stella walked over and looked into the pile of pots only to be pulled in herself with a loud crash.

"Hey," Stella said, "What'd you do that for?"

"I wanted to see who all the gossip was about."

"You can see someone without pulling them into a shelf of pots," Stella said haughtily, "wait what gossip?"

"What gossip she asks." said the girl to whom the head belonged. Stella was starting to think that the girl was mentally unstable, "Why the gossip about the girl The Grandest MAster brought onto the flagship."

"Oh," Stella said, "That's nice."

"Are you really an escaped psych ward patient out for revenge against you father who you suspect lives on the flagship?"

Stella thought are you sure you don't belong in a psych ward but she said out loud, "No, I'm..."

The girl cut her off, "Are you the lost princess of a dying planet that no one thinks exists?"

"No, I'm…" Stella said more angrily but the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Are you the Grandest Master's niece's daughter's lost relation's second cousin twice removed on his goldfish's uncles' veterinarians' ex wife's side?"

"What? No, I'm…" Stella began only to be cut off again.

"Are you a slave from a planet beyond the outer rim where they eat only raw meat and drink coconut milk?"

"NO, I'M A GIRL FROM MUSTAFAR THAT USED TO LIVE WITH THE SITH THAT THE GRANDEST MASTER SAVED FROM BEING KILLED BY THEM OR USED FOR EVEN MORE DESPICABLE THINGS!" Stella yelled at the girl unintentionally blasting her back with the Force.

The usual clangings and yells of the kitchen stopped as everyone turned and looked at Stella.

She seemed to realize what she did and held back tears, "I'm….I'm so sorry."She moved to help up the girl, but the girl crawled back in terror. "I don't belong here," Stella cried and fled down halls and up stairs until she had lost all sense of where she was.

Stella had calmed down enough to try to find her way back to the part of the Flagship she knew but after wandering for almost an hour she slid down the wall in the corner and started to cry.

After about a half an hour Stella heard footsteps coming down the hall. Stella quickly wiped her still red eyes and stood trying to not look like she had been crying. Grandest Master appeared around the corner.

"Stella, there you are," He said not in a comforting or with any hint of relief in his voice just as a statement of fact.

Stella looked down at her feet and mumbled something.

"Don't mumble."

"I'm sorry I got lost," Stella said not looking up.

"What happened in the kitchens, Stella?"

"Well, I was hungry so I found my way to the kitchen and ate and I really wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with the plate so I went to ask but someone said, 'psst' so I turned around and there was a girl in the pots. I went closer to see why she was there and she pulled me into the pile of pots and there was a huge crashing sound so I asked her why she did that and she said she wanted to see the girl all the gossip was about so I asked what gossip and she said the gossip about the girl you brought onto the Flagship. Then she started asking me really odd questions she asked me if I was really an escaped psych ward patient seeking revenge on my father I thought lived on the flagship and I started to explain who I really was and she asked another question with no basis at all and I tried to explain again and again and she interrupted me. And I lost my temper and I yelled at her the truth and I accidentally lost control and I blasted her into the next shelf with the Force. I went to help her up and apologize but she crawled away scared of me so I ran. I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose control."

"You are experiencing the just rewards of your actions. You established yourself on fear, therefore people fear you. You killed in hate, therefore you are hated."

"I don't want to be hated. I don't want to be feared. I just thought that was the only way to survive."

"Ignorance sin justifies not, as a poet once said."

"I wasn't trying to justify it I know it was wrong."

"Then you must accept the just reward for what you knew was wrong."

"Yes, sir," Stella sighed weakly.

He nodded and they stood in silence until Stella said, "Sir, I don't want this to happen again. How do I make sure it doesn't? I don't want to stand out in a room as one to be hated. I want to help I want to make sure others don't have to fear, but I can't do that if they fear me."

"It will take a long time, but you must slowly build your reputation and rank."

"I guess I better start then," Stella thought aloud. He nodded and walked away.

"Wait I forgot to ask how." Stella said after him but he didn't return.


	7. That is no man

Stella had stayed up reading the whole night before and she had gone to bed late this particular night. A little after midnight the guards in the halls were surprised to see Stella run by, her eyes shut tight as if in fear.

One guard called out, "Ms?" as she ran by.

Stella said, "No, please." and kept running until she reached the training room, which was empty. She cowered in the shadow of one of the walls, pleading with an invisible figure.

 _Meanwhile…_

Grandest Master was walking down the hall, which Stella had ran down minutes before. The guard that had called out to Stella stopped him, "Sir, the young girl you recently took from the Sith base just ran through here. She looked terrified and when I called out to her she said, 'No please.' and kept running."

"Thank you, Percy. I will take care of it."

"Of course, sir."

At that moment a scream was heard from the training room.

Stella screamed like she was being murdered. Grandest Master entered the training room, followed closely by Percy Jackson. Stella was writhing on the floor like she was being kicked by people around her. She was crying out in pain.

Grandest Master walked quickly to her and Stella thrashed harder trying to release herself, "No! Please. Stop!"

He grabbed her. "Stand up and be quiet!" Her cries stopped immediately.

Stella opened her eyes, "Sir?" Shaking and tears running down her face she said, "I don't understand."

"I told you to be quiet."

She nodded and was immediately quiet though she obviously was confused.

"Go to your chamber and sleep."

Stella nodded hesitantly and walked away.

Percy Jackson said, "Sir, what happened? Is she alright?"

"She will be fine. Return to your post, Jackson."

Percy Jackson left the room returning to his post.

 _The next morning…._

Stella awoke early that morning. She got up and showered then went to find Grandest Master, she even skipped breakfast. She found him in the hall heading towards the bridge.

"Sir, what happened last night?" she said coming up to him.

"You had a nightmare."

"Sir, there was a giant metal man. I don't think I could have imagined something that scary. Do you know about a giant terrifying metal man?"

"That's not a man, Stella. That is a monster."

Stella looked up at him wishing he would say more but too afraid to ask.


	8. Sith turned Jedi

Grandest master had watched Stella grow for the last two months. When he had taken her from the Sith, she had been a wild animal, she looked and acted as if she had been starved and she pretended to be strong and fearless. Now she spoke more freely and didn't bite you if your hand happened to come too close to her. She was often seen running down the halls for no apparent reason. One day Stella was running down the hall when the way was blocked by Grandest Master. She skidded to a halt she wasn't actually sure if she was allowed to run in the halls or not. She stood up straight and tried to look serious copying the look Grandest Master had on his face. However, on her it seemed like a look of extreme confusion.

Stella said, "Good morning, Sir."

"We are going to leave the ship for today."

A grin spread across Stella's face that she couldn't hold back. "Really? Where are we going?"

Grandest master said, "Coruscant. It seems as though you have been wanting to leave."

"I like it here more than Mustafar, but I would like to see other places like what I've read in the books you gave me."

"I'm sure you will see many things. Be ready to go in thirty minutes."

"Am I coming back?"

"That has yet to be decided."

Stella frowned, "I hope I get to come back."

"Go on."

Stella started to walk slowly back clearly struggling to not run.

Grandest Master turned and said, "Stella."

She turned.

"It is okay to run in the halls if you are careful to not hurt anyone."

Stella smiled then bolted away at top speed.

Twenty-nine minutes later Stella knocked on the door to Grandest Master's study.

"Come in."

She opened the door and stared in amazement. She had never been in Grandest Master's study. She walked to his desk the did a 360. She said, "Whoa."

Grandest Master payed this no attention, "Stella, are you ready?"  
"Yes, sir."

"We need to discuss something on our way to the beaming chamber."

Stella was suddenly afraid she had done something very wrong and was going to be turned over to government and later killed. "What?" She asked timidly.

They started to walk. "We are going to Coruscant so that you can be trained as a Jedi."

"Really?" Stella said in disbelief and relief.

"Yes, is that hard for you to believe?"

"Well… It doesn't matter what I thought."

"You thought you would stay here until I decided you weren't worth the trouble and handed you off to one of many governments that want you dead?"

Stella started to object, "No, well maybe a little bit yes."

Grandest Master looked at her with disappointment. "If you are going to answer me answer truthfully the first time."

Something Stella had never felt before welled up in her and she said, "Please forgive me." Stella had never said those words in that order. She found that she wanted to please Grandest Master in all the ways she could.

They arrived at the beaming chamber and beamed to Coruscant. Stella had never seen the Jedi temple before. She whistled under her breath. As she jogged to keep up with Grandest Master's long strides. Grandest Master lead the way and people stared, the Grandest Master and this little girl, who was known as a criminal to some. They reached the council room and the rest of the council had been waiting.

Grandest Master said, "Greetings, councilmembers. I present to you the next in line to receive Jedi training. All the basic for a padawan. I will deal with the rest myself."

One member of the council said, "Isn't this Darth Seren? She's killed 40 some people. Do you expect us to just add her in with the other children?"

"Yes. She will not kill anyone, because she would be dead by my hand before she would even complete the act. She is no longer a Sith. This is Stella."

Stella vigorously shook her head in agreement with Grandest Master and thought that this man was misinformed because she had killed 76 people, but stayed silent.

The same council member said, "A change in her name does not change her character."

Stella glared at the man but allowed Grandest Master to answer for her.

"No, Neil, but a change in character warrants a new name."

"What evidence do you have of a character change?"

Stella again tried to mimic Grandest Master's composure and facial expression, again ending up with a look of confusion.

"Why are you here?"

The man looked confused. "What?"

"You're here because I signed an official pardon for your father, who was a bounty hunter. Shall I expel you from the Order for no evidence of a character change in you?"

The man grumbled something.

"If she ever returns to being a Sith, fear not, I will kill her myself. In the meantime, learn to shut up and do as you are told."

Stella tried very hard to keep from laughing as Grandest Master told him to shut up and obey. Unfortunately, Stella did not have much practice in this endeavor and ended up giggling slightly.

The man to the left of Neil said, "Do find something funny, girl?"

Stella determined not to provoke anyone further tried to stay as still and silent as possible.

"She won't answer me." He said as if this were proof that she couldn't be trusted.

Stella said, "I was not aware you were speaking to me as you merely said girl and there are five females in this room."

One of the women smiled and said, "She does make a point, Steven."

Steven said, "She clearly knew I was talking to her. She is just being a…" whatever he was going to say was cut off by Grandest Master.

"As you have not yet accepted her you hold no authority over her. Besides, you are not the person I would answer when first arriving here."

Stella smiled innocently at him then went back to her look of confusion that she assumed looked like the face portrayed by Grandest Master.

The woman from before said, "I would be happy to take her into the class I teach. We are short a student anyway."

"Indeed. I will return soon."

Stella went to walk out with him but he said, "Stay with them. I will be back soon."

Stella said, "But, sir, what about you teaching me?"

"I will, but I have no time to teach you the basics. I am at war. Return when you are ready to fight. Not brawl, not scratch, not struggle, fight." With these words, he walked out and Stella did not see him for another 5 years.

The woman walked up to her, "Hello, Stella, I'm Sarah."

Stella waited until Grandest Master was out of sight to say, "I know. I was sent to assassinate you but I didn't follow orders. I was beaten for three hours for saving your life."


	9. Padawan Stella

**About five years after the last** chapter

Stella was in the library trying to find a book to read. She was walking through one of the rows when she saw Grandest Master pass at the other end. Stella knowing she was not allowed to run in the library tried to catch up to him. When he was about to turn a corner she said, "Grandest Master, sir."

He turned and waited for her to come to him, "Yes?"

"I didn't know you were here."

"That was evident in the way you called out to me."

"Why are you here?"

"I've come to assess your progress."

"Does that mean that if I pass your assessment you will take me with you, sir?"

"If you pass." He walked away, leaving Stella to wonder what kind of test he had in mind. She decided to go ask Master Sarah.

The next day Stella tried to prepare herself for whatever happened that day. As she was about to walk out to go to her first class Master Steven appeared at her door.

He said rather coarsely, "Follow me, girl"

Stella furrowed her eyebrows and said, "I would prefer if you did not call me girl I am 354 years older than you."

He did not respond but just kept walking. Stella followed. They reached one of the gyms. Stella saw Grandest Master standing in the middle of the room. He waited till the pair came to him then said, "Thank you. Master Steven now if you will, I would like you to duel. No sabers please I want both of you alive and uninjured." Stella was at a disadvantage due to size but she was used to that.

Steven said, "I can't fight her."

As he was saying this Stella pulled up her hair so that it wouldn't prohibit her vision and prepared to fight.

"You won't fight her but you were ready to not let her join the order. You wanted her to prove her worth, let her."

Stella pulled out her four hidden arms that she had not used in public for the past five years out of habit. This didn't mean she didn't train with them on her own. Steven had not even been aware she had six arms.

He finally said, "As you wish."

He went to attack Stella but she merely rolled between his legs and hit him in the back of his knees. He turned around and aimed a kick at her but years of being beaten had given her speed. She jumped up and kicked him in the jaw. He took several steps backwards but regained his balance. He maged a blow to her back and she was sent sprawling on the floor. But as he came over to help her like the fight was over she pushed up with her hands sending her feet straight into his gut. She stood and continued to hit him in the gut rapidly with four of her arms the others she tried to use to keep away his hands. After a knee to the stomach, she staggered back then leapt onto his shoulders. He grabbed her and threw her down. She stood and came running towards him at which point he blasted her with the Force. Stella flew back like a leaf in the wind. She landed on her back with the wind knocked out of her.

Grandest Master said, "Well done, Steven. Took you long enough to remember your primary weapon." He walked over to Stella. "Next time, remember you are fighting a Jedi and not a street brawler."

Stella sat up and nodded. She thought it was weird that little black dots were floating around the room. "Did I pass?" She asked blinking the dots out of her vision.

"Passably.", he said, "You need a few more months for the Force."

Stella stood and then sat back down, "Okay."

Steven said, "Am I free to go now?"

The Grandest Master replied, "Yes. Get back to your duties." He nodded and walked out.

The Grandest Master thought for a minute and then said, "Force blast me, Stella."

Stella looked up, "What?"

"I don't believe that you are deaf."

Stella stood and Force blasted him as hard as she could knowing she couldn't hurt him.

He nodded. "Pretty pathetic. Stay and be trained more in the Force."

Stella hung her head. "Yes, sir."

"And forget everything you know about Sith lightning. It is useless against well trained Jedi and Sith can counter it."

"I was never very good with it anyway I always shot myself."

"Good. Speaking of shooting, I want 50 more points to your accuracy ratings. You have a score of 27, and the soldiers I have in mind that you may be working with have one of 235."

"Okay, sir."

"Now, go back to you duties." And left her standing in the middle of the room by herself


	10. The power of many

**About five months after last chapter**

Stella was working on her accuracy. She had gone up 45 of the 50 points the Grandest Master had wanted. Stella kept shooting with the blaster but continually missed a different one of the targets each time. She growled at herself in frustration as she grabbed the bow next to her. She aimed and shot all fifteen shots in under three minutes. She hit each one on or near the center.

"Now, why can't I do that with a blaster?" She asked herself.

"That's a good question." said a man's voice behind her.

She turned quickly ready to shoot the man but lowered her weapon when she saw it was Grandest Master.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't realize it was you. I wasn't able to raise my accuracy score 50 points."

The Grandest Master nodded. "I see that. This accuracy with the bow should be adequate, but remember, a bow will not do the damage a bullet or laser blast can do."

Stella nodded, "I know, sir, I've been shot with arrows and lasers."

He nodded. "I merely do not want you in battle shooting at heavy infantry with a longbow. Crossbow, maybe, but an arrow will not stop battle-mad soldiers."

Stella said, "Yes, sir. Is there another reason why you are here?" under her breath she added, "Besides scaring me to death."

"I can hear you, and yes, I have come to take you to the Flagship."

Stella hung her head as he said the first part then raised it back up smiling as he finished, "Really? You don't want me to duel someone again or try to blast you?"

"You could duel me, if you wish."

Stella vigorously shook her head, no. "No, I'm okay."

"So I thought. Now, are you ready?"

"I suppose so."

"Good. We will take the transport. There is a group of Republic Troopers I would like you to meet."

"Sir, flying doesn't agree with me."

"Yes, but you need to learn to agree with flying. Landing port A-1."

"Yes, sir." She picked up the blaster she had sat down. He sighed.

"Please keep your finger off the trigger."

Stella said, "Safety first."

"Well, this will be interesting." he said to himself

"What?" She asked.

"Training you should prove interesting."

"Hmm, So who are these republic troopers? Why do you want me to meet them? What's the difference between a blue and a green lightsaber besides color? Someone told me that you only knew one language I said that they were wrong how many languages do you know?" Stella seemed to run out of air. She took a deep breath "Has anyone ever told you that you're really tall? Have you ever had a purple lightsaber? Who came up with the word Purple? Purple is a weird word don't you think? Some people think I ask to many questions. Do you think I ask to many questions? Who came up with a question mark? Why not make it a dot above a squiggly line? Can you teach me how to spin my lightsabers really fast? I tried one time and nearly cut my head off. Have you ever almost cut your head off? Who made the song head-shoulders-knees and toes? Have you ever thought about why shoulder and soldier are so close or cavalry and calvary?" Stella stared at him intently waiting for his answers.

"Republic troopers are the main infantry of the Army of the Republic. You need to learn how to fight land battles. Nothing. I know every language. Yes. No. God. No. No. A man with too much time on his hands. Why would they? Yes. Yes. Someone else with too much time on their hands. No."

"Oh, I don't know." said Stella stunned. "I didn't really have anyone to ask all of those questions till now. Should I just call you sir or is there a different form of address you would like me to use?"

"Choose something and I will approve of it or disapprove."

"So If I called you GM instead of Grandest Master would that be okay? Or I could call you Jimmy."

"Approval on the first, I believe you can guess on the latter."

"So I'm guessing Jimmy, Billy, and Bob are out of the running. How about Joe?"

"Why would you call me Joe?"

"Joe with a G for giant of excellence."

"Much like G.I. Joe for Greatest Intellectual Giant of Excellence? No."

"If I were gonna call you G. I. Joe I might as well call you Grandest Master, but that was a good acronym."

"GM was fine."

"Okay. But can I call you Joe on Mondays?"

"No."

"What about Mondays that fall on an odd day. Like Monday the 13 or 15."

"No."

"Why don't you like the name Joe?"

"No, that is not my name."

"Okay." Stella said mildly disappointed that she was not allowed to call him Joe. "What about Steve, super tall educator verifying excellence?"

"No."

"I guess I'll stick with general motors then. Wait can I call you General Motors?" She said excitedly.

"No. A name or title is one of the highest honors we have in life, because we keep it even if we lose everything else."

"Okay. So where are the men we are meeting? Also what is your real name?" Stella said not thrilled with Grandest Master's responses.

"I told you my name once, not again. They are in the barracks."

Stella racked her brain it had been something unusual, 'Rumplestiltskin? No Judah that was it'

He turned to her. "Don't refer to me by that name again."

Stella looked up confused, "I didn't say anything, sir."

"You thought it very loudly."

Stella was extremely confused, "How can a thought be loud?"

"A thought has massive impact in a person's mind. It is a concentration of mental energy onto a single topic. I could feel your concentration and simplify it."

"Hmm someone once said to me that their mind was like a house and each thing they needed was in a cupboard or drawer in that house. I think my brain is more an organ in my head."

"I was not talking about your brain, I meant your mind."

"Well in that case it's like a pile of spaghetti. Speaking of which I'm kinda hungry."

"Your thoughts may be, but your mind is different. You are three things: body, mind, and soul. Your soul is eternal, your mind contains your rationality, and your body is the housing."

"Hmm...have you ever had meatballs with raisins?"

He sneered and walked in silence.

"I'll take that as a no. So you mind contains your rationality and your thought or is that the same thing?" Stella looked up at him inquiringly. She waited about a minute before saying "Sir?" Stella looked into his eyes.

"Thought is a product of rationality."

"What about irrational thoughts?"

"You are using the word in a different way. Rationality is your ability to use and logic and determine problems and think. Irrationality is when something is not logical."

"Oh. Okay. So If I said,' Pudding steak lasagna' like it's a sentence it would be irrational?"

"No, it would be nonsense. Irrationality would be like saying, "All pudding is steak, all steak is lasagna, therefore, all clouds are white."

"Mmmm Steak. Do you like steak?"

He kept walking in silence.

"Are those the barracks?" Stella said pointing to the barracks.

"Yes. At the moment they are quartering some 5,000 men."

"That seems like a lot."

"At the moment the Flagship is quartering 250,000. The Grande Army of the Republic contains around 2,500,000 men. The barracks hold only the Jedi Temple Garrison, but yes, 5,000 men is a lot."

"How many men can the Flagship quarter?"

"At full capacity, twelve and one half million. At present, it holds one million men and women."

Stella's mouth fell open she shut it quickly, "Woah, how many does it hold on average?"

"Around one and a half million. Growing all the time."

"That's a lot. Uh so do you want me seen and not heard and such when we meet the men?"

"Do as you see fit."

They walked into the main hall, where nearly two thousand men were eating noisily. They all became quiet as soon as the Grandest Master entered. "Go get a plate and eat with them.", he said, "I have to speak with their commander."

"Okay." Stella was thinking that is a lot of men and they are all quite large. She walked off to get a plate. She had a problem though she was not tall enough to see over the counter. When she stood on her tippy toes her eyes were just visible over the counter.

The cook gave her a critical look over. "You can eat with Mess 3.", he said. "Here's your food." He slid a platter across the counter and pointed out the table for her.

"Thank you." She said, disappearing as she went back to standing flat footed. Her arms appeared as she grabbed the plate and walked over to the table.

Mess 3 was composed of all humans. They grunted and gave her a space as she came up. "And who would you be?"

"I'm Stella Starcatcher." She said. She ended up sitting on her feet to be able to eat easily.

They grunted. "I'm Nikto. This here is Zander and Skygar. We are in Squad 40. You a Jedi?"

"Well I'm a padawan, but yeah"

"Same thing. Hear you are moving out with us to the riot zones."

"I don't know. I just do what I'm told. I haven't been told anything yet."

"Well now you have. There is a riot on Level Two near where the Senate is sitting for their meetings. They are moving us in to bolster the 3,000 riot police already there."

"Must be quite a riot." said Stella while deciding what actually looked like food on her plate.

They all burst out laughing. "Quite a riot! There are 15,000 people and aliens screaming their bloody heads off and burning stuff! I would say it is quite a riot!"

Stella nodded. "Sounds like a riot to me. On Mustafar there was a riot they tore down 3 factories and contaminated the water supply of half the planet, which was impressive because there was only about 100 people rioting."

They nodded. "One hundred can do a million times more damage than one."

Stella took a bite of a grayish blob that was on her plate. She shuddered, it was horrible. She swallowed it and said, "What is that?" trying to keep as much nausea out of her voice as possible. She thought that it was the consistency of a slug mixed with snake with the taste of skunk sprayed tire.

The man laughed, "That, Stella, is eel."

Stella said, "Oh, that's nice." and didn't eat any more of it. She tested her luck with a hard square of something. She nearly broke her tooth.

Zander laughed, "Stella, you don't eat that like that. You have to crack it open." He cracked his open to show her.

Stella said, "Huh." and cracked hers open inside was a greenish blob. "What is it?" She asked before putting it in her mouth.

"It's a fruit it's a little sour though."

Stella put a tiny bit in her mouth. A little was an understatement. Stella's face contorted and the men laughed. After she swallowed she said, "That was sour but yummy." and ate the rest of it. She finished her food, and as Stella just started playing with the gray glob with her fork Grandest Master walked over, "Stella, do not play with your food."

"Yes, sir." She said as she immediately stopped jiggling the gray blob, which continued to jiggle anyway. "What are we doing, sir?"

"You are accompanying these men to the rioting zone.", he said, and appeared more solemn than usual. "You will be there for several hours."

"What about you, sir?"

"I have business to attend to with the Council."

"Is there a problem, sir?" She said looking up at his stern face "You seem solemner than before. Is solemner a word?" Her last question was muttered to herself.

"No."

"No, it's not a word?" Stella said not understanding.

"I gave an answer to both of your questions."

"Oh, okay." Stella said content with life for now. There was a pause, "So what am I supposed to do at the riot zone? What do you do at a riot zone? I've been in a riot but I've never tried to stop one."

"You will do what the police do."

"Which is?"

"Am I the police acting in the future?"

"No, but I thought you might know from previous riot situations what the police might do," Stella said.

"Every situation is unique."

"I was just asking what a possibility was." Stella muttered. "Have you eaten eel?" She asked looking down at the still jiggling blob of gray.

"Yes."

"Why is it so jiggly?" Stella said staring at it.

"That is the way God made it. I believe your unit is preparing."

Stella looked at him not convinced, "I guess. Uh so what do I do?"

"Go join them."

"Oh, right. That would be smart." Stella said standing and looking up at Grandest Master, "I guess I'll see you later then." She bounded away after the men turning back to watch him walk away. "Well I thought my first mission would be with him but I suppose this will work."

Stella was with a different cluster of men now, She was looking up at the faces all of which looked concerned and concentrated on their task. Only one man looked down to see her, "And what may you be doin here, girl?"

Stella looked at him and said, "I'm coming with you." like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

He raised his eyebrows. " _You_ are coming with us?"

"That's what I said." Stella said returning his look. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes."

"And that would be what?"

"There are 15,000 people ready to kill anyone they see and some are armed and it is a labyrinth of mazes and confusing situations with smoke and blood everywhere."

Stella interrupted, "You know a labyrinth is a maze, so you literally said a maze of mazes."

"No, it is a labyrinth of mazes. Every twisting maze is a maze in and of itself. A labyrinth of mazes."

"So I was right by saying a labyrinth of mazes you meant a maze of mazes. Also my master told me to go so I'm going."

"I don't give a flip about what your master said. I was just askin if you were a comin."  
"I am coming. I already told you that." Stella said.

"Fine," he said in a huff.

Stella looked around by this time more men were looking down. A younger man looked down and said, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Stella. Stella Starcatcher." Stella said. This man was taller than the other and she had to look up higher to look him in the eye.

"Ok, well, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going with you. Grandest Master told me to."

"Ok, well, who are you getting deployed with?"

"You, I guess. I guess I should have asked."

"Ok, well, come on then."

"Okie dokie." Stella said going with him.

"Going on the transport with us?"

"Well I don't have another way to get there so yes."

They boarded the transport and went to the second level. Stella heard the noise long before they got there. People yelling and screaming, bombs exploding, and shaking buildings. The police forces began strapping on gas masks, tossing one to Stella. They also took up shields and electric batons.

Stella strapped on the gas mask, which looked like it ate her head. Her vision was greatly hampered by the mask.

"Ready to deploy!" someone shouted.

Stella looked around at everyone her field of vision limited to directly in front of her.

The ship hit the ground and opened and the police walked out into a mess.

Right in front of them was a line of police with shields and electro batons holding off a massive crowd. There were screams and fires going, along with earth shaking yelling and chanting. Down the line aways, Stella could see a Jedi standing behind the police.

Her thoughts were something along the lines of, why do I have to wear this? What should I be doing? Who is that? Why is Grandest Master not with me on my first mission as his padawan? Wow, these people are really mad.

The police moved forward and shoved their shields into the line. The crowd was hurling many tear gas canisters back at the police, filling the air with smoke. The Jedi in that section came over to Stella and pointed to a spot in the line for her.

Stella nodded at the Jedi in recognition then went to the spot in the line. Stella mimicked the actions of the other Jedi.

The police raised their blasters and began firing stinging and stunning vollies of bolts into the crowd. Rocks came flying back and knocking some of the police down.

Stella was seriously struggling against the weight of full grown adults pushing on her. One man knocked her down and stepped over her to receive a blaster bolt to the face. Stella stood and pushed back with the Force. The police began killing some of the rioters, which turned to a massacre as the rioters fought back. The Jedi began using their lightsabers. Police gunships began taking troopers away and providing support fire. The men next to Stella were surprised to see her still fighting next to them. All were sure she was crushed.

"We are getting out of here!" the man yelled. "We are being decimated! Get to the transports!"

Stella pushed with the Force even harder this time knocking down several people before running after the man.

The police, or what remained of them, climbed back onto the transports. "We will send in Republic Trooper," said one of them. "They can take them." The level was abandoned to the rioters.

Stella returned to the Temple to find the Grandest Master standing in front of a large screen and frowning. The news was playing.

"…. catastrophe looms…. Jedi knights have been deployed into rioting zones….. thousands dead….. knights evacuated safely…. police forces nearly decimated…"

"Sir," Stella said swaying uncertainly.

"What."

"What are you doing?"

"Watching the public side of the current affair."

"Oh," she stood beside him quietly. After a few minutes she leaned on his leg, exhausted. She was visibly shaking from the physical exertion.

The Grandest Master merely stood staring at the screen. "I sent you out there for a reason, Stella."

"You wanted me to fail?" She said still leaning on him not sure if she had any unbruised part of her body.

"Yes."

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"I wanted you to know what it felt like to lose, to know that the ground you fought for had been lost, that your fight was over, but unsuccessful. A leader must know failure in order to cope with it."

"Did you have to pick a mob?" Stella said shivering.

"The power of the common cause is a terrible power."

"It definitely hurts...everywhere."

"I know."

"Sir," Stella said not leaning on him, "what happens after you lose?"

"You get up and go to either victory or death."

"I think I'd prefer the first one."

"Sometimes death is victory."

"I don't understand, sir."

"Victory in death. A final stand, to give your life in exchange for the enemy's. The final victory."

"Hmm. So the choices are the same?" she said after a pause.

"No. Victory in life is powerful as well."

"Sir, why is life so confusing?"

"What is confusing? Why would it be simple?"

"Everything seems confusing after you go past the outer layer. I don't know why it would be."

"You live a simpler life, that is why this seems confusing."

"Are you gonna be there to explain as I go?"

"Not always."

Stella frowned, "Well I guess I'll have to ask all my questions as they come."

"I suppose."

"Sir, how are the Jedi supposed to keep peace through fighting? That seems like a contradiction."

"A man walks into your house while people are there. He begins killing each one of them. You have a weapon. What do you do?"

"Incapacitate the man."

"And if he attempts to kill you?"

"Defend myself." Stella said seeing where he was going with the analogy, "So we are defending the defenceless? We're like the security guards of the Galaxy?" She looked up at him her face already speckled with black and blue marks.

"You may put it that way."

"Oh okay." Stella said then stumbled and ended up sitting on the floor.

He stood and watched the scene unfold on the news. After a few moments, he sighed. "Go rest. You have another mission all too soon."

Stella struggled to her feet and nodded, "Yes, sir." and staggered off to someplace to sleep. Stella barely made it to her room before collapsing not even getting in her bed.


	11. The Irish 1st

**I hope it is clear that though Stella is 400 years old she is Ithiclarion and is therfore the aquivilent of a 7 year old so far**

Stella was trying to perfect her jedi jump flip and shoot. She had just narrowly avoided shooting herself in the calf. She landed and Grandest Master said, "Greetings, Stella. We are at war."

"Hello, sir. What would you like me to do?"

"You are going into battle with the 1st Irish battalion."

"When?"

"In one hour. Get any weapons you need ready."

"What/who are we fighting?"

"Soldiers from another country who have declared war on us."

"Are you coming?"

"No, you need to learn this on your own."

"I'm not leading them, right?" she asked a little distressed.

"No, you are fighting with the heavy infantry."

"Oh, okay." She said relieved.

"You now have 58 minutes. I would be moving if I were you."

Stella nodded and gathered her things and said, "Sir, where am I going?"

"Lothal," he said, exiting the room.

Stella said to herself, "I meant where am I meeting the men but okay." She walked out and went to prepare for the battle. She asked the calico guard in the hall, "Do you know where I'm meeting the 1st Irish battalion?"

He just looked down at her and pointed down the hall to the docking area.

"Thank you." She ran that way. She walked in. "Now where do I go?" she said to herself. She looked around. She saw a man that looked like he might know, "Do you know where I'm supposed to be?"

He looked down. "Irish 1st?"

"Yes, please."

"Port three."

"Thank you." She checked the time then bolted because she was going to be late. She got there with three seconds to spare. "Sorry, I got lost."

The Grandest Master nodded. "These are your fellow soldiers.", he said, sweeping his hand towards the ranks. "Forty-nine Irishman."

The men seemed like giants to Stella, standing at 6'6 and looking to weigh around 250 pounds a piece. They all reminded her of Hercules due to the massive torsos, but their faces were smiling and happy.

"So thes is err new fellow seldier.", she heard one man cry and the rest laughed.

"Big things can come in little packages." Stella called back at the man. The laughter redoubled.

"Aye, she'll werk!", they cried. "Let's get a move on!" The soldiers began filing into the transport.

Stella turned and looked up at Grandest Master, "They're really big."

He looked down at her. "So am I."

Stella shrugged, "You seem like you have to be." Then ran to catch up with the men. Once she caught up with them she said to the man closest to her, "Hi, I'm, Stella."

"Greetings and welcome, Stella. I am Eoghan.", he said.

Stella tried to imagine the spelling of this name but gave up rather quickly. "You seem really tall.", she said because she never had a filter on what she said.

He laughed. "We grenadiers have to be. Minimum height 6'6". 250 pounds."

"Woah. Why?"

"Strength in battle is an important part. Endurance too."

"Hmm your job sounds hard."

"I signed up for it. Lothal is our ally, after all. Besides, it will be easier when we join up with the 10,000."

"Yikes. I've never been in battle. I was mainly reconnaissance and some assassinations."

He nodded. "My clan is mainly warriors, like the Cullen clan or the Whitehawks."

Stella said, "My family is mostly Sith."

He shrugged. "But you're not anymore."

At that moment another soldier walked over. "Who's your friend, Eoghan?" he practically bellowed.

Stella stepped backed startled, "I'm...Stella."

Eoghan sighed. "Speak of the Devil. Stella, this is Cullen, the biggest bonehead here."

Cullen tisked his tongue. "Why Eoghan, don't make me look bad in front of the lady!"

Stella was staring wide eyed at both of them. "Well you would have a problem if you didn't have bones in your head. So why is bonehead an insult?" Stella said with a look of complete seriousness.

This prompted a roar of laughter from both of them. "Don't mind me lass. We just have a friendly competitiveness going on."

"I've never had a friend." She said not realizing that this was quite depressing.

"Well, now's the time to start, esn't it? Well, not quite yet, we have a battle first, but then, onwards!"

"Okay." She said trying to sound perky.

"A'right, men, entering the Lothalian atmosphere!"

The men immediately began pulling on their helmets to accompany their armour. They then produced blasters that were nearly the size of Stella and racks of grenades.

Stella turned a sickly shade of gray/white, out of atmosphere flying is fine but as soon as they got into the atmosphere she got sick. The two men thought she was just scared.

"Weapons ready!"

All of the men leaned their weapons forward and strapped their pistols to their sides. "Blockade running!" the call came. The ship began to finally experience the heavy turbulence of evading cannon fire.

Stella turned green and almost threw up. "I tried to tell Grandest Master I don't like flying" She said to herself.

The ship ran quickly through the blockade and then killed the hover engines. The ship abruptly went into a straight dive. However, the pilots quickly smoothed the flight out and pulled the ship up to land on the Lothal surface. The troops quickly and gratefully unloaded and ran to the trenches that the earlier arrivals had dug. Stella was jostled along with them.

When in the trench, Stella had lost Eoghan and Cullen and was beside two other men, one who was even bigger than the other men.

"What am I supposed to do?" She cried out confused.

"Melee. You have lightsabers, so eff the enemy reaches us, you suppert us at close range. I'm Cathal, by the way.", said the massive 6'8 man.

"Thank you. I'm Stella." She said craning her neck to look him in the face.

"I'm Aidan.", said the only slightly smaller man to her left. "Cathal, are the next rows in place?"

"Aye.", he said, tall enough to look out of the trench. "Second, therd, and ferth, ell there."

Stella took a minute to decipher what he had said she was pretty sure that aye meant yes but was unsure, "Do I just wait?"

"Aye. They'll be coming shertly."

"Shertly?" Stella said. Luckily she was short enough that they didn't hear her. "I don't understand."

"Here they come!", came the cry from down the line and the men stepped up to the step in the trench and took aim over the edge.

Stella said, "OH..Shortly!" however the step was not high enough for her.

The men now became deadly silent, and Stella could here the distant hum of speeders. Everyone clenched their triggers and waited for the firing order.

Stella felt like there was a bird trying to get out of her stomach. She pulled out her other four arms and her lightsabers.

There was a shout from far down the line, and all the men roared the response in Gaelic. Silence then took over, and the hum of speeders began growing louder.

Stella asked the shorter man to her left, "What did you just say?"

"He asked us why we were here today, and we said to die."

The shouts came again, shorter and three times.

"There we said, 'For glory, for country, for God.'"

"Oh. Maybe I should learn Gaelic."

There was silence for another minute, and then the shout finally came. The blasters discharged almost simultaneously, and hundreds of yellow lasers began firing through the air toward the enemy. There was a large _boom_ as the lasers struck home on the speeders, and the firing continued.

Stella tried standing on her tippy toes to see if that would help her see, but it didn't. She sighed wishing she had brought a phone book or something. "So short" she said.

The firing rate increased, and the barrels of the men's blasters began smoking. Stella could now here the speeders very loudly. Far down the line, she could see that one of the Irish was down and was being treated by the medics.

Stella tried to see again but still could not. "What's happening?" she asked vexed with her lack of height.

The men did not hear her over the blaster fire, and as she was about to ask again they jumped back down into the trench. "Down!" Above her, Stella could see an RPG whistle past.

"What was that?" she yelled over the roar of battle. However the louder she got also the more high pitched and her accent made it impossible for them to understand her. There was an earth-rattling explosion behind them. The men fixed bayonets to their guns and returned to firing.

Stella again tried to see and again failed. She made a mental note to either get boots with heels or to bring a foldable stool or something of the sort. This time she yelled to the man next to her, "What is happening!?"

"They're here."

Stella found this answer unsatisfying and managed to pull herself up high enough to just barely see over the edge. She wished she hadn't.

An ocean of soldiers was in front of her, and speeders were rushing towards them. They were all charging for the trenches and did not look very friendly.

Stella dropped back onto the step.

A speeder crashed near the trenches, and the driver was flung into the trench. The soldiers turned and stabbed him and went back to firing. Meanwhile, the Irish began taking more casualties, and the air was filling with smoke and becoming unbearably loud from the firing, explosions, and screaming.

Stella felt like screaming too but didn't want to add more confusion. She pulled herself up again. The soldiers were now close enough to begin firing back, and the Irish Grenadiers started lobbing grenades, adding to the noise. She drew her sabers and waited for the soldiers to appear. She felt as though the bird was being chased by a cat in her stomach now.

The soldiers came howling over the edge of the trench into the bristling bayonets. Several were immediately pinned on the points. The men to the sides of Stella fired away at the bodies on the bayonets and then turned towards the charging enemy. Aidan was hit in the face and went down to her left, and then the enemy was in the trenches. Stella moved closer to Aidan and attacked the enemy. Stella thought that the flood of the enemy was never going to end.

Cathal was stabbing and firing at the same time with his right hand while tossing grenades with the other. The Irish and the enemy were mingled in the trench now. Stella kept fighting but her size was a great disadvantage and the lack of space in the trench didn't help. Stella fought as hard as she could, but it didn't seem to make a dent. Stella was hit in the leg, she screamed and went down. She did not want to stop fighting just because she was shot in the leg. She stood and kept fighting, but she screamed the whole time because it made the pain less obvious.

As she was fighting, the battle nearly deafened her. There were explosions, speeders crashing, blasters firing, and men screaming as they were burned or killed. The Irish surged their men forward, and for a few sickening minutes she was at the center of the fight. The trench nearly filled with bodies. Stella kept screaming because it blocked out the noise of the battle. She kept fighting.

She was thus engaged when a grenade went off in the tunnel. She was flung backwards and lay still on the ground, ears ringing and face burnt. She could feel the vibrations of noise in the ground beneath her. The wounded men in the trenches were now grabbing weapons and blasting away at the enemy soldiers, even missing arms or legs. Stella's brain started working again, "If these men can fight without limbs I can fight." She rolled over then stood. She looked for her lightsabers but they had been blasted out of her hands. She figured even if she is not a great shot having a balster was better than nothing and picked up a normal sized blaster.

The battle reached its climax, and then, all at once, the enemy turned and retreated. Peppered blaster fire followed them. Cathal gave Stella a hand out of the trench and handed her her lightsabers. "That's the battle!", he said, "And she's ours by the looks of it!"

Stella looked at him shocked. She could see his mouth move but couldn't hear a thing. He sighed and called over the medics. "Shellshock.", he said, "You can get her to the Flagship. We don't need her here now. It's over."

Stella went with the medics. Her mind tried to process everything but it seemed as though it had been blocked. She looked at the medic as he sent her off to the Flagship. Her hearing was just coming back. "What happened?" she asked him.

"A battle, miss. You'll remember soon enough. Stand by to beam.", and she beamed.

Stella looked around her and realized where she was. She asked the man at the control console, "What happened? Where is the Grandest Master?"

"Right behind you.", said the familiar voice.

Stella turned around. "I don't know what happened."

"You'll remember soon. In the meanwhile, rest."

When Grandest Master said the word rest, the adrenalin that had kept Stella going faded and she collapsed.

The guard carried her to her room. And the Grandest Master nodded, "So, that was the right battle after all."

Stella slept through the night, but she woke up early the next morning. She went running to find Grandest Master, who was never easy to find. She asked one of the guards at the bridge, "Have you seen Grandest Master?"

"Standing right over there."

"It always seems that way." She said then turned to see Grandest Master. "It's like you teleport to wherever someone is when they ask where you are. Sir, what were the numbers for the battle yesterday? Do you know if Eoghan, Cullen, and Cathal made it? Why does my head feel like someone took an axe to it?" She said Eoghan weird because of her accent clashed with the Irish name.

"The Irish took 976 casualties and gave 1,764. Cathal made it, he is a Carius, after all, but Cullen and Aidan were killed in action. Eoghan is wounded."

Stella nodded solemnly, "From what I saw they were good men. Is there any chance that you might teach me Gaelic?"

"Of course."

"I have always wanted to learn Italian. Or German. Not French. French is too hard to spell. I have problems spelling. Like how do you spell Karate? Is it K-a-r-o-t-i or like K-a-r-o-t-y or what? I have no idea."

He sighed. "K-A-R-A-T-E."

Stella threw her hands up in the air. "That doesn't even make sense."


	12. Socks and yelling

Stella was sitting in her room stumbling over the pronunciation of a Gaelic phrase. She tried twelve different times and each time sounded different. Exasperated she stood resolving to go ask Grandest Master or the first person she saw in the hall. Stella opened her door to see Cathal walking past the door. Stella looked up at him and said surprised, "Cathal."

He turned, looked around, and then looked down and found her. "Ah, Stella! Aye?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just checking on me men. I'm a corporal now."

"Oh, well done. Well if you're here maybe you can help me. I am trying to learn Gaelic but this particular word is giving me trouble." She handed him the book pointing to the word in question.

"Why this one? Ridire?"

Stella tried to copy him but butchered the pronunciation.

"Here, 'rid-eir'.", he said, pronouncing it from the forward of his throat.

Stella tried again pronouncing it properly this time.

"Aye. In a sentence like this, in which it proceeds airgid, it acts as the noun which the adjective airgid is modifying in 'an ridire airgid'. An is an article adjective, but in Gaelic it's 'the'."

"The silver knight?" Stella translated.

"Aye! See, the silver knight is a hero in our legends. The wording is chosen like that so that, combined with the inflection, it can also mean 'striking snake' or 'mighty in battle'."

"Maybe you should teach me Gaelic."

"I believe the Grandest master is the man you better look for. He speaks and reads it better than I do."

"I'm pretty sure he is fluent in every language alive or dead." Stella said the awe evident in the way she said it.

"I do believe so."

Stella said, "Well I don't want to keep you. Thank you for your help. And congratulations on the promotion."

"Thank you. Bi beò fad is a 'sabaid gu math, and of course, Alba gu brath!"

Stella said, "Right back atcha."

He eyed her strangely, shrugged, and walked away down the hall.

Stella said to herself, "Do I confuse people as much as they confuse me?"

The Grandest Master entered the hall. "Sometimes. Now, tell me what you know of the Whitehawks."

Stella said, "Uh the clan? Or the bird that lives on Mustafar?"

"There are no white hawks on Mustafar, and no, a Blackhawk is a helicopter. The clan."

"I know what a blackhawk is and there are white hawks on Mustafar because I'm pretty sure my brother and I covered every hawk we saw in white ash making the hawk white."

"You caught all 30,456,700 of them? So you do not know anything about them?"

"They are a warring clan, but that's about it. Why? We had a lot of time on our hands."

"Because, they are also great at espionage and stealth.", came a man's voice with a slight French accent from remarkably close behind her.

Stella turned around, "I am really tired of people doing that to me."

"Well, it is time you learned to do it. Axel here will show you the basics."

"That sounds like fun. Right now I sound like a wet wookie in a china shop. Don't get wookies wet they don't like it. I learned that the hard way."

She turned to Axel, who was juggling three of her lightsabers. "First, learn to be lightning quick.", he said.

"That's not very safe." She said remarking on his juggling.

"It would take a lot to kill us Whitehawks!", he said, activating the lightsabers and still juggling them.

"May I have those back now?"

He handed the lightsabers back, but was still holding one. "Don't just look where I want you to look! Look all around. Notice here, how I sneak a hand in here and there to grab your lightsabers, eh? But wait, that was something I _wanted_ you to look at!", he said as he held up her hair clip.

Stella looked at him, "I was not aware that I had that in."

"Neither was I, but it distracted your attention while I stole your jacket." This was by far the most impressive feat Stella had seen.

Stella backed up and muttered something to herself about the French and creepy clowns and how this was like a circus. "So you're using the same principle used in close up magic?"

"Kind of. Moving quietly is a big one. None of that tip-toe nonsense here, though. That's where the Carius' annoy me. Think that you can't hear them clomping along from 5 miles away."

"I was just talking to a Carius. I don't think he was who you were talking about in particular. He's like 6'8 not the stealthiest man to say the least."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "That man is literally the wookie in the china shop when it comes to moving quietly. You can still hear him."

"True, but bringing that up let me get my hair clip back." said Stella holding up her hair clip.

"Ah, here you are. I should go after that Cathal and take his gun."

"Why would you do that?"

He smiled wryly. "See, it was just a trifling comment, more of a little situation, really…"

The Grandest Master was passing by. "I believe that Cathal took his knife without him seeing."

"Well, putting it that way, it does sound trifling."

Stella looked at him and said, "Why did he take your knife?"

"I took his grenades."

"So who started this whole thing to begin with? Because it seems like you are being pretty silly." Stella said this like she was a seven year old talking to a six year old, who is doing something wrong.

He raised his eyebrows. "Just a little bit of fun between us."

"Do you take something bigger each time?" She asked sometimes when she said something she took something of hers back so that he didn't know when she would or wouldn't.

"Oh yes, but next time you take something, don't leave your guard so wide open. I have all of your lightsabers and the knife in your left boot swinging on the arrow from your right boot."

Stella grinned at him. "Maybe, but this isn't mine." She said holding up his knife.

"Of course not. That's Cathal's."

The Irishman stepped out of the room joining the hall and laughed. "Thenk e for being pert of err demonstration, little Stella!"

Stella said, "Anytime." then she wrinkled her nose "I'd prefer if you didn't stick your hand in my boot though. That tickles." she said to Axel repressing a giggle.

"Sorry, replacing your knife. I have now replaced everything."

"So, you just did that in the time it took him to talk and me to reply?"

"Yes. I am quick."

"Hmm extremely quick close up magic used for disarming and thievery. Hey, I asked you not to put your hand there." She said grabbing his hand as he pulled it back.

"Distraction. Hair clip again. Ok, you get the point for now."

Stella nodded, "So may I have my knife, hair clip, lightsaber, sock, and med kit back?" She asked counting on her fingers as she said the items. "Also how did you get my sock?"

"Long story. Alright, we are going to the Ardennes to practise silent movement."

"May I have my sock first? If you don't wear socks with boots your boots stink so do your feet."

"Here."

She quickly took the rainbow lollipop sock and her other stuff saying, "Thank you." as she did so. "Is there anything else?" She asked him, "If I didn't know any better I would say you're a kleptomaniac."

"Luckily you know better. Let's go get started. Thanks, Cathal!"

"Aye!", said the Irishman striding away.


	13. Kaecilius

Time: Stella approximately 14 as the equivalent to human age

Stella Starcatcher, Grandest Master,

Stella was lying in her bed waiting for the alarm to go off. She was contemplating what Grandest Master was gonna have her do today and how the black smudge on her ceiling got there. Her alarm beeped and she hit the button before the first beep finished. She stood, stretched, and changed clothes. She exited her room. Her hair was dyed black from mission the day before and pulled up in two pigtails. She said good morning to the guard outside her door then ran to the training room. She arrived and pushed the bangs, that she was growing out, out of her eyes. She sighed muttering about bangs. Then she walked to the man in the middle of the room "Ms. Starcatcher, I am Peter Jackson." he said.

Stella nodded, "Yep, says that right there on your name tag. Why are you here?"

His eyes grew wide he was about the same age as Stella but approximately 5 inches taller. He stuttered, "I-I'm supposed to train with-th you."

Stella laughed, "Well why didn't you say so?"

"We're supposed to work on accuracy."He said.

Stella furrowed her eyebrows, "Accuracy with what?"

"I can't use a bow, ms. I was told that you are pretty good with one. I'm asking if you will teach me."

"Oh, yes. I'll teach you what I can." Stella said returning to her chipper state.

Stella had tried to show him how to hold the bow eight times now and the concept didn't seem to stick. "No,like this." She showed him again "You're holding it wrong look at my…"

"Stella," A voice said.

Stella turned lowering her weapon, "Master," she said smiling she face quickly changed to confusion as she saw someone standing behind him "who is that?"

"This," Grandest master said side stepping to the side to reveal a young boy. "is Kaecilius."

"Okay," Stella said.

Kaecilius stepped forward. His head was slightly tilted back and he had a longer face. He stood at 5'3" and looked down on Stella and Peter.

"Padawan Starcatcher, Mr. Jackson," he said, tilting forward in a slight bow. "I am Kaecilius, the Grandest Master's new learner. I come to serve with you for combat."

A mixture of emotions passed over Stella's face that was only read by Grandest Master. She didn't say anything because she was not sure if she could keep her tongue under control.

"Stella, Kaecilius shows excellent mastery of the lightsaber. He will aid you in your missions."

Stella nodded looking over Kaecilius. He stood with his back perfectly straight and his weight balanced evenly between his feet. His hands were held behind his back, not clasped, but ready to move quickly. He wore a stiff robe of soft yellow. To Stella's perturbation she couldn't find anything wrong with him.

"Nice to meet you," Stella said pushing most of the evidence that she was hurt that Grandest Master hadn't said anything out of her voice.

The boy's eyebrows went up slightly, and he inclined his head and bowed slightly again.

"Sir. Now, what would you like me to do?" Stella said turning to GM.

"Were you not in the process of instructing Mr. Jackson in archery?"

"I am...was. Is that what you would like me to continue to do?"

"Indeed."

"Yes, sir."

The Grandest Master and Kaecilius left the room.

Stella's jaw muscles were clenched so tight Peter thought she was going to give herself lock jaw.

"Ms. Starcatcher is everything okay?"

"Yes," she said shortly.

He picked up the bow and went to aim.

Stella shook her head the laughter he was expecting gone, "That's the wrong hand, Peter." She came up behind him and situated his hands. "Like this." She stepped back "Now try."

He shot and barely hit the target.

Stella said, "Better."

Then Kaecilius walked in. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and watched.

Stella helped Peter with his aim. Then she picked up her bow, "Watch my hands." She shot off three shots slowly, each hitting the bullseye, so he could see. Kaecilius was watching closely, murmuring to himself as he leaned on the wall.

Stella turned to him, "Do you have something to say?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, do continue."

Stella glared at him then watched Peter shoot. He hit the target in the same general area but nowhere near the center. Stella looked at the target, "Try a little lower." Kaecilius resumed his murmuring, now barely audible to even Stella's ears and looked even more closely.

Stella growled, "Do you have something to share with the class?"

"What? No."

"Then stop muttering like a zombie."

"I'm not muttering."

"Good, keep it that way," Stella said turning back to Peter with a huff.

Peter shot three more times this time just outside the bullseye.

"Better. Now can you move slightly to the left?" Stella said smiling at him. Out of the corner of her eye, Stella saw Kaecilius' lips moving slightly but could not hear anything. He hit the bullseye this time twice out of three times.

He turned and looked down at Stella, "I did it."

Stella nodded. "Yes, you did. Now keep it up," a phrase Stella had heard many times from Grandest Master's mouth. She turned to Kaecilius, "Is there a reason you are here?"

"Is there a reason you are?"

"Yes, there is, but do you have one?"

"And so you have answered for me."

Stella glared at him and turned back to Peter. She sighed, "Peter, not so tight. Relax a little."

Kaecilius pushed off the wall and walked past the pair down into one of the firing booths. He picked up a bow several aisles down and after a moment of gnawing his lip in intense concentration, he hit the bullseye on the first shot.

Peter nodded and tightened more. Stella came closer to him, "Your knuckles should not be white. Relax your grip. Now try again." Peter relax and tried again. Stella took up her bow and watched him while she fired at her own target. Stella watched the arrows coming from Peter and from Kaecilius. Peter was improving and Kaecilius was fantastic. Stella shot the target again and hitting the bullseye, she put down her bow. She picked up a blaster and quickly threw away the idea. She did not need to embarrass herself in front of these boys. Kaecilius had already seen her pickup the blaster though.

"Are you a good shot with that?" he asked.

Stella looked at him, "No," she said curtly.

He shrugged. "Just asking."

Stella furrowed her eyebrows, "Okay then." She turned back to Peter narrowly escaping hitting herself in the face with her pigtails. Kaecilius went back to practicing jumping, spinning, and shooting the target, getting it pretty quickly.

Peter was almost always hitting the targets now. Stella was muttering to herself in Mustafarian about stupid blasters.

Kaecilius had a look of great discovery on his face. He shot a little to the right of the target, quickly dropped his bow, and pulled the arrow to the left with the Force. The shot landed near the bullseye.

Stella frowned, "That isn't the best way but it will work in a pinch. You might want to avoid dropping your bow though."

He nodded in concentration, aiming even farther to the right and hitting nearer to the bullseye. He slowly moved farther and farther away in different directions, completing a full spin on the arrow to slam into the side of the target.

Stella looked at him, "Would you like to practice hand to hand?"

He raised his bow, aimed, and suddenly pulled the target to him to impale it on the arrow. "Indeed I would."

They moved away from the shooting booths and started to fight. Stella using her legs more and Kecillius used his arms and the Force. After about two minutes, Peter turned around and watched them. Stella was being tossed around quite a bit but it didn't seem to phase her. After a few more minutes, Peter started a commentary, "Oh, she's on the ground nope back up… oh she on top of him...nope he pushed her off."

Kaecilius stood back, pulled in a deep breath, and pushed her against the wall. With his other hand he pulled the arrows to him, which pinned the pressure points on her clothes back. He then stood back and held her there for several seconds. Stella struggled against the arrows then pulled the target to her hitting Kaecilius from behind then pulling herself off the wall, "We're gonna fight like that then?"

"I believe I have won, Padawan Starcatcher. Your ten seconds expired against the wall."

Peter's jaw dropped. "He's right."

Stella tilted her head toward him, "Well played."

He responded with an equally small bow and a small smile. "I must be off now."

"I guess I shall see you around," Stella said.

"You shall indeed." He walked out.

Peter whistled under his breath, "I could have cut the tension in here with a knife."

Stella made a face, "Just keep practicing what I taught you today."

"Yes, Ms."

Stella walked out and headed straight for Grandest Master's study, lab, room, area. She knocked on the door.

"Enter, Stella."

She opened the door and walked in, "Sir," she looked around but didn't locate the Grandest Master.

"Weapons table."

She looked and there he was, "Sir, why didn't you tell me about Kaecilius before you brought him?"

"Should I have?"

"It would have been nice to have known."

"That does not place any requisite on my actions."

"I know. I'm not saying that you had to I was asking why you didn't."

"I did not because I did not have to."

"That was your reason?" she said.

"E pluribus unum."

Stella frowned, "One of many?"

"Out of many, one."

Stella changed course, "Is he gonna be here a lot?"

"As my learner, yes, indeed."

Stella said, "I don't think I like him."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. He just makes me feel weird."

"That is hardly grounds for a reasonable objection."

"Why did you pick him?"

"He is an excellent pupil. Skilled in fighting and extremely dextile with the Force."

"He is like a robot," Stella said not really sure where she had gotten that idea.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just it's like he has to follow a certain way and like a computer, he does only what he is told not more."

"He does above and beyond what he is told, often doing what he is not. He gains power through innovation."

Stella thought for a moment. "Did you feel like you needed a better pupil than me?" She asked quietly, hating her words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"Did you assume you would be my only pupil? A man of my power has many students."

Stella shook her head looking at the floor, not able to look him in the eyes.

"You are not the sole recipient of my knowledge, Stella. It is too much for you, and my students demonstrate different facets of my knowledge."

"I know, sir." Stella said still looking down ashamed of her thoughts.

"Very well. Even though you may do some things in a more advanced way, Kaecilius is one of the most skilled padawans in use of the Force, surpassing some knights of the Order."

Stella looked back up, her eyes showed that she had been on the verge of tears, "Yes, sir."

"Go."

Stella nodded and turned to walk out but changed her mind. "I'm sorry, sir," she said.

"Very well."

Stella walked out into the hall directly into Kaecilius. He was wearing a small red bead on his padawan braid: the sign of the first victory in tournament.

"Padawan Starcatcher," he said in acknowledgment.

"Kaecilius," she said in return. He entered the Grandest Master's office. Stella walked off to the cafeteria just realizing she hadn't had breakfast well now lunch.


	14. Kaecilius 2

Time: One week after Stella met Kaecilius.

Stella, Kaecilius, and Grandest Master

Stella still didn't like Kaecilius and she wasn't sure if he liked her or not. He seemed like he was always right behind the corner or leaning against the wall muttering. It had only been a week and Stella had physically ran into him 8 times. Stella was in the training room doing written work, when Grandest Master walked in followed by Kaecilius.

"Hello, sir. Kaecilius." Stella said not looking up.

"Greetings. You have a mission."

"Mmmhmmm" Stella said her tongue protruding from the corner of her mouth as she tried to spell psychology. She looked up, "What's the mission? On a side point is psychology spelled p-s-y-c-h-o-l-o-g-y?"

"Yes, and the mission is the infiltration of a Sith base."

Stella put down her stuff, "Where is the Sith base? Are both Kaecilius and I going?"

"Dratomar, and yes."

"So when are we going? "

"Immediately."

"And what are we doing after we infiltrate it?"

"Information and resource extraction."

Stella stood "Okay." She pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "How are we getting there? What's the plan? Why are bangs so annoying?"

"Figure it out."

"Right," Stella said rolling the r.

Grandest master said, "Go."

"Okie dokie," Stella said. She turned to Kaecilius, "Do you have a plan?"

"Not as of yet."

Stella shrugged, "Alright then. Let's think on the way. Beam or fly?" The question was directed at both Grandest Master and Kaecilius.

"Fly."

Stella muttered several choice curse words in Mustafarian. "Of course."

They walked off to board a ship. Stella turned to Grandest Master and said in Mustafarian, "Why flying?"

"Why not?"

"Makes me sick...still."

"A pittance to pay for peace."

Stella shrugged and followed after Kaecilius. When she got to the ship he said, "I'll fly."

Stella nodded, "Yep, that would be smart."

At the halfway mark of the flight, Stella turned to Kaecilius, "I can almost see the steam coming out of your ears. What are you thinking about?"

"Astral manipulation."

Stella said, "Oh, interesting. So what's your last name?"

"I don't have one."

"Cool," Stella said not really sure how to respond to that. "So are we going to make a plan? Do you already have a plan? Are we going in without a plan?"

"Yes, but if you stop asking questions I might think of one."

Stella mumbled something in Mustafarian about jerks.

They flew in silence. Stella, however, could not keep still. Exasperated Kaecilius turned to her, "Did you come up with a plan?"

Stella looked at him, "No, did you?"

"Yes, but the way you were wasting time I thought you had done something."

"Would you share your plan?" Stella said ignoring his second statement.

"We strafe them and then come through the front door like civilized people."

Stella shrugged, "Alright." Stella went back to shifting around. Kaecilius just sighed and ignored her. Stella ended up thumb waring with herself. She then started quietly singing a song in Gaelic to herself. Kaecilius finally turned to her and said, "Ready for the dive."

"Specify." Stella said.

"I'm about to take a nose dive on top of the base."

"Okay." Stella said after adjusting the safety belt.

Stella almost puked when Kaecilius nose dived. Kaecilius looked over at Stella who was struggling not to puke and Stella thought he smirked. She immediately tried to hide her discomfort but it was too late. Kaecilius said, "Brace for swing."

Stella set her jaw, and Kaecilius pulled out of the dive. After some fancy moves that had Stella wishing she were on the ground, they landed and started phase two, going through the front door. Stella exited the ship at almost a run to get back on the ground. Kaecilius busted the door in with the Force. Stella activated her lightsabers and followed him in. Stella took down the two guards that came up behind them, while Kaecilius took down a guard that was guarding the door they needed to go through.

Kaecilius cut open this door and walked in. He said, "Guard the door I'll get the information." He then stopped and pulled hard at something Stella could not see. With a loud rattling, a load of rocks from outside pulled down the hall to gather around his feet.

Stella was distracted by the three angry men running at her. She cut them down and continued guarding him. Then a taller man, that was maybe twenty years old, came at her. He ignited his red lightsaber. Stella told Kaecilius to hurry up then started fighting with the man.

They fought for what seemed like thirty minutes but was really only five. Finally Kaecilius stepped through the door. He furrowed his eyebrows and stretched his arm out. The stones flew at the man and pinned him to the wall knocking his lightsaber out of his hand. Stella picked it up and followed Kaecilius out. Once they were outside Stella said, "Did you get everything?" She pushed her bangs out of her face.

"I believe so. I got a prisoner too."

Stella nodded. "Well, that was fun."

"You could say that."

"I did." They boarded the ship and returned to the Flagship.

Stella tried to see if she could cartwheel all the way to the training room, where her book was, but got so dizzy that she sat down on the floor in the hallway. Grandest Master was walking by when he stopped and looked down at her, "Success then."

Stella's head was still spinning as she stood swaying uncertainty, "Yes, sir."

"I will send Kaecilius to interrogate his prisoner. You may rest."

"Okay, sir. Do you know who his prisoner is, sir?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you gonna tell me who it is, or just leave it at you know?" Stella said wondering why there were two Grandest Masters.

"Leave it at that."

Stella sighed, "Okay, how far is it from here to the training room?"

"1,321 feet."

"I don't think I can somersault that far," Stella said to herself then realized she had said this outloud. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes." He walked away.

Stella said, "I wonder how far I can go." She started somersaulting and went about fifty feet before stopping. She walked like a drunkard for a while then when the world straightened back she started somersaulting again. It took her three times as long to get to the training room.


	15. Kaecilius true colors

Time: 6 years after Stella met Kaecilius

Stella, Kaecilius, and Grandest Master

Stella still didn't like Kaecilius and he was now a foot taller than her. Stella was trying to beat her record for handstand. Kaecilius was fist fighting with a Calico guard. They were thus occupied when Grandest Master walked in, "Greetings."

"Morning, sir." Stella said turning an even brighter shade of red then rolling into a somersault, and standing.

"You two will travel to Mustafar. You are needed there."

"For what, sir?" Stella said making a face when he said Mustafar.

"Counter-attack on Sith operatives."

Kaecilius turned away from the calico guard and towards Grandest Master, "Which Sith, sir?"

"A branch of the Prophets of the Dark Side."

"Very well, sir."

Stella said, "Mustafar, huh...this should prove fun or terrible. When do we leave?"

"Now."

"Shoulda known." Stella said, "Flying or beaming?"

"Beaming."

"Chess!" Stella said.

"Go."

Stella said, "Going." as she walked out of the room closely followed by Kaecilius. He stopped and she kept walking. He turned back to the Grandest Master. "You know then that this is the end?"

"I do."

"Very well."

Stella was waiting for him at the beaming chamber, "There you are."

"Come on."

"Why are you telling me to come on?"

"Because you are not standing in the beaming spot."

Stella stepped over onto the beaming spot, "Better?" She muttered in Mustafarian, "picky picky slow poke."

"I speak Mustafarian."

"Oh, I know. But that insult sounds better in Mustafarian" Stella said.

"Nothing sounds better in Mustafarian." They beamed.

Stella said the Mustafarian word for nothing and said, "No not really."

"Subjective. Hurry up, slowpoke" he called back to her in Mustafarian.

"Coming." Stella said jogging up next to him. "So plan? No plan? Part of plan?"

"Win."

"I think that is the stupidest plan to have ever come out of your mouth. And I heard the plan for that time you tried to prank the cook."

"So you would prefer we lose?"

"I am saying that is more of a goal than a plan."

"I've never heard those words exit your mouth."

Stella shrugged, "I'm just pointing out the fact."

"I don't care. Anyway, you are here to win and I am here to win."

"Mmhmm."

"Goodbye, Stella."

"What?" Stella said, turning to see Kaecilius push her aside with the Force and enter the base. Stella stood up confused, "Hey!"

"Is for horses." He pulled the metal from the walls to pin her against the wall, securing her arms.

Stella struggled and freed one arm and cut the metal carefully. It folded back around, adapting to whatever shape she took. "Astral and spatial control amplified by the Force is a powerful tool."

Stella exploded 6 years of dislike fueling her and the metal shot off her and almost smacked Kaecilius, who casually dodged it. "Why?" she said igniting her lightsabers.

"Really? Why? Must you know right now?" Several Sith came to stand on either side around him.

"Well, better now when I have the time and ability than later when I don't. Why do you think I'm always asking?"

The ground around her ankles seemed to go out from under her gather on top of her. "You can't fight us, Stella."

There was a rustle, and Kaecilius and the Sith drew back. Several Jedi Masters had entered the bay.

Stella said, "Not alone. It's a good thing they showed up."

Kaecilius pulled, and the lava leapt into a large tower of flame. The Jedi pushed it away and began to fight the Sith, outnumbering them.

Stella fought with Kaecilius, dodging plumes of flame and never staying in the same spot. He did not fight with his lightsaber, using the metal and rocks to create structures and objects with which he fought back.

"I've never liked you," Stella said.

He remained silent, standing still and easily keeping her out of range. The fight continued this way for several minutes, several Sith falling and being pushed into the lava.

There was an earth rending crack, and it seemed that the planet had split, the landscape pulling up to form a right angle on either side of the scene. On these angles, the ground remained the same, but gravity seemed also to change. The Grandest Master entered the fight then, the ground seeming to ripple beneath him.

"Hey, look who it is." Stella said, dropping to the ground as a metal ball flew above her. The Jedi had effectively cleared away the Sith and began the destruction of the enemy forces. The Grandest Master gestured again, and the base itself began to fold and change, becoming complex and reflected.

Stella was still avoiding flying objects and making a nuisance of herself, "Woah. Hey Kaecilius. Over here. Nope not there. Missed me again. Kaecilius, what's your favorite color?"

Without looking, he swung his arm and caught her with a metal beam, pinning her down and leaving her out of the fight.

"Well, that's just rude." Stella said struggling.

"Be quiet, Stella," said the Grandest Master. He and Kaecilius began dueling through the maze.

Stella continued to struggle under the beam, but she was extremely quiet. The way the beam had hit her left her knowing at least one rib was broken and she was so close to the lava that she could feel the blisters appearing on her face. If she didn't move the beam she was going to die painfully and slowly. Stella pushed against the beam and felt it move. Stella pushed the beam with the Force and rolled out from under it, crying out as she rolled on her broken and bruised ribs and as the rough ground scraped her burned hands and face. She scrambled up away from the lava just in time to watch a wave of lava melt the metal beam. Stella was unable to help fight Kaecilius because she found herself surrounded by droids. Stella hacked away at the droids with her lightsaber.

The fight between the Grandest Master and Kaecilius was never recorded or documented, the only thing being discovered was that Kaecilius was gone, never to be found again.

Stella turned to see the maze return to the previous landscape and Grandest Master walk out alone. He walked to her and she looked up at him, her face covered in soot and blisters.

"Howdy, sir?"

"I am fine."

"That's good. I think I broke a rib or two. Where's Kaecilius?"

"Gone."

Stella looked at him confused, "Just gone? Now what, sir?"

"We go home."

Stella nodded and they beamed back to the flagship.


	16. mind games

**There is a large time gap here Stella is now around 4,000 18-19 human age**

Stella was heading to the theory of relativity chamber inexplicably angry with Grandest Master. Stella had been angry with herself for being angry and was on the point of break down when Grandest Master told her to go to the theory of relativity chamber.

Stella had stormed off and she didn't even know why. She hadn't slept in two weeks now because the dreams were so bad and even then she hadn't been well rested.  
As Stella went to enter the chamber the guard outside said, "Are you alright, miss?"

"I'm fine," Stella said.

"When did you sleep last?"

Stella shrugged, "It isn't important. I'm fine."

"Miss, I know I have no authority over you but I would advise sleep. If you stay up much longer you will hit apocalypse mode. You may not like it but you've got men that depend on you so you've gotta sleep."

Stella nodded, "Later. I have to do this first then I'll sleep."

"Very well, miss."

Stella nodded sleepily and entered the chamber. There was darkness then stars started to appear. Suddenly Stella was on a planet like the lower levels of Coruscant and Grandest Master was attacking her.

Stella fought back and stabbed him in the chest. She couldn't believe what she had done as he collapsed he looked at her, "Why? Why after everything? Why you?"

Stella sobbed over his body, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't think I could. I'm sorry."

Stella heard a robotic voice.

Cyborg appeared, "Why if it isn't Seren? Why do you cry? He never cared for you. Why should you care for him."

Luna also appeared, "Come with me, sister. We can be together again."

Stella shook her head but it took to much effort and she collapsed.

She awoke in the chamber still but the guard was standing next to her talking to Grandest Master.

"She hasn't been sleeping, sir."

"Do you know for how long?"

"About 2 weeks, sir, or so my brother says he guards her door."

"She appears to be awake now. Thank you."

The guard nodded and walked away.

Stella pushed herself off the floor and stood shakily, "Hello, sir," she didn't look him in the eyes.

"What did you see?"

Stella reiterated to him what she saw never looking at him and with no emotion.

"Very well, Stella. Why haven't you slept?"

"I...I just can't," Stella said in a defeated tone.

"Can't or won't?"

"I can't. Not with the dreams," Stella realized she had given herself away and there was no turning back. She looked into Grandest Master's face imploringly, "Please don't make me."

"Stella, you have to sleep. You are literally killing yourself at this point."

Stella dropped her eyes again, "I know, sir."

"Go sleep."

"But, sir."

"No, go sleep," He said in a tone that encouraged no negotiation.

"I can't, sir."

"Yes, you can and you will. Now go."

Stella stumbled off to her chambers. Once there the guards helped her to her bed because she could no longer walk. She collapsed in the bed and the guards left her to sleep. Stella slept for 6 hours until she started to dream. After waking up in a cold sweat she decided she had slept enough. She left her chamber and headed to the training room.

Stella had been there for about ten minutes when Grandest Master opened the door, "Stella, come with me."

Stella nodded and suddenly heard a voice say, 'Take him down.' Stella furrowed her eyebrows.

Grandest Master noticed, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so."

They walked down the halls of the Flagship not speaking.

Stella didn't know what she was doing and didn't seem to have control over her actions as she jumped Grandest Master from behind igniting her sabers. Grandest Master parried the blow and sent her flying. When she attacked again he relieved her of her lowest right hand this seemed to snap her back into reality. Grandest Master shoved her against the wall, "When you attack me, always do it from the front." He tossed her to the floor and ignited all of his lightsabers.

"Please, just kill me."

"'Many that live deserve death. Many that die deserve life. We are not God to give that to them.'"

Stella didn't respond she merely looked up at him with a look of fear and self-hate.

"You failed your test. You gave in to an outward force and attacked your master."

"I couldn't hold them back. I...I failed you and I am sorry," She looked away from him unable to hold his gaze.

"You will be under restrictions until your mind is cleared. At the moment, however, you will be transported under heavy guard to the emergency ward. You may not have noticed yet from adrenaline."

Stella nodded tears forming in her eyes, "I know."

"Guards, take her."

The Calico guards led her as she was sobbing all the way to the emergency ward. GM watched her go with a sneer.

"I trained her for four thousand years for that moment. I knew they would try to break through sooner or later. She did remarkably well."

"True. She could have ended herself or attempted sabotage. Maybe espionage."

"Yes, she resisted well. I must return, however."

"Yes, go back and remember what you have seen."

Grandest Master went to see Stella the next day.

She met him at the door, "I'm sorry. I tried I couldn't hold them back. I'm sorry. I didn't want to. I'm sorry."

"Yes, you are. Now every time you hear another voice in your head or feel such an urge to attack a teammate, clench that hand."

Stella nodded.

"You will be analyzed and under heavy guard until I determine you are safe."

Stella nodded, "Sir," she started then seemed to change her mind.

"Yes?"

"Sir, I thought there was no other way."

"What do you mean?"

"It was worse when I slept so I didn't sleep. It brought it all up when I spoke so I didn't speak."

"So you didn't speak and you didn't sleep, and it brought it all up. Not the wisest course."

"I understand that, but how do you help someone when the problem is in their head?"

"Speaking of the problem is always a good first step. There are those that cannot speak of a problem. They support the pain so that others may go without it."

Stella hung her head, "I thought they were just nightmares."

"And the voices in your head? And the impulses? And the anger?"

"The voices didn't start until yesterday after the Chamber. I didn't know what was happening but by the time the impulses and anger came I thought it was lack of sleep."

"All the more reason to either sleep or ask for help, yes?"

"Yes," Stella sighed, "I know I was wrong. I should have come to you or anyone."

"Yes. Yes you were." He walked around the room once. "Remember, Cyborg's greatest weapon is the truth. I programmed him to never lie. He may choose certain truths to tell you, but he will never lie. He does not feel emotion, but he understands it and never uses it. Remember that the next time he speaks to you."

"Yes, sir," Stella paused, "Sir, it wasn't just him."

"For your sister, no doubt."

"I don't hate her. You know. But if I didn't fight her she would kill me. I just can't join her it's not right, but she won't change."

"Perhaps one day she will. But never, never hate anyone that you are not willing to kill when you meet them."

"Yes, sir. I hope she does. Mmg," Stella grunted and looked up, "They've started again." Her breathing became labored and she put her hands on her ears as if it would stop it, "No, stop. No, I won't. No! Stop! Enough! Stop! NO!" Tears started to stream out of her tightly shut eyes, "NO! Stop! STOP!" She finally just screamed to drown them out. It was high pitched and blood-chilling she held it for over a minute without breathing in. When she released it she collapsed into a sitting position on the floor.

The Grandest Master just looked down at her. "That is one way to deal with them."

"They...They want me to kill myself." Stella said gasping for air.

"Not very beneficial to any party at the moment. Words like "Stop" and "Enough" seem to convey weakness, however." He nodded to the people outside the door. They entered with a straight jacket and strapped her to the wall. "For now," he said, "Your worst enemy is yourself. I will return."

"Sir, sir don't leave me here. Sir," But her cries fell on deaf ears as he left the room.

"Send a priest in to her in a few minutes," he said, "And get me schematics on our campaign."

Her cries were still audible though considerably muffled she merely seemed to be talking, "Sir, please, sir. Come back."

"Muffle that room. Send the priest in under Calico guard. Now, regroup and mass our 6th and 8th armies outside of the Corellian system."

"Sir, that room is muffled."

"Yes, but not soundproofed."

"Yes, sir."

"Inform the Corellian government that we will be passing our fleet through their system in order to attack the Serviniums on the other side."

"Yes, sir."

Inside the room Stella's cries became pitiful entreaties that petered out into tears as she realized he wasn't coming back. One of the guards asked to be moved because of how pitiful she was. The guards were replaced with Calico Guards.

' _He doesn't trust you now'_

"I don't deserve his trust. Now get out of my head!"

' _Ah, but you let me in. So here I am.'_

"You have outstayed your very short welcome so get out!"

' _Hello Stella. That is what he calls you, is it not?'_

"Leave me alone!"

' _I am afraid that is not up to you. You are the one restrained, not me.'_

"What do you gain from this? Just leave me be."

' _The art of profiling is very helpful in the future. You have no hope of your demand being fulfilled, so you may as well speak.'_

"I won't help you any more."

' _Anymore? When have you helped me before? You do not even know who I am.'_

"I know well enough. There is only room for one person in my head. So get out. It's occupied."

' _And why am I your enemy?'_

"You already know why."

' _Maybe I do, but you do not.'_

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that you are. Now get out of my head." Stella struggled against the straight jacket.

There was just a chuckle. ' _Goodbye Stella. Hope you can get out of there soon.'_

Stella struggled harder, "GO AWAY!"

Th calico guards turned to restain her further if need be. Stella slammed her head against the wall with a crack and ended up knocking herself out. She woke up with a splitting headache and more restraints, but at least it gave her something to focus on. She groaned and opened her eyes. Grandest Master was standing in front of her, "Not a healthy or wise way to end mental interference."

"Huh?" Stella muttered, "Ugh, my head. What? Ung It wasn't Luna this time. It was him," Stella grunted in pain as she moved her head to look at the Grandest master, "he asked me why he was my enemy."

"And your response?"

"I didn't really answer him."

"Why is he your enemy?"

"He works against the forces for good. Thereby he is an enemy."

"Many could be said to be an enemy if that were the definition. An opposing viewpoint, a disagreement could be seen as the work of an enemy."

"What should I have said?"

"I am not one to determine the answer to a question I asked you. You should know why he is your enemy if you have fielded armies against him."

"He has killed innocents. I don't know anything else about him. Why is he your enemy?" Stella leaned her throbbing head against the even more padded wall.

"Because he has killed many innocents and went on a "Purge" Campaign across the Galaxy, killing all those which disagree with the utopia he means to create."

"So, I was partially right," Stella blinked, "Sir, I can't see you," panic crept into her voice, "I can see everything else but you aren't here. Sir? Sir? Where are you?"

"Do not attempt to render yourself unconscious if you do not know how to do it properly."

Her eyes wandered around the room looking for him, "I've been knocked unconscious in many different ways but this has never happened before."

"Being knocked unconscious more then four times can result in brain damage."

"Then I most likely have brain damage," Stella was still searching the room with her eyes, "I can't see you."

"Stay here for a while longer." He left.

"Sir? Sir? Don't leave. NO! SIR!"

 _Hello, Stella._

"No, leave me alone. SIR, COME BACK!"

' _Did he clear things up for you?'_

"I said leave me alone," Stella growled.

' _Why?'_

"I don't want you in my head. I can't have you in my head."

' _Why not?"_

"I should be the only one in my head. I can't have you in my head."

' _Why can't more than one person share consciousness with another?'_

"That's not how we are made. Now get out!" Stella strained against her restraints and there was a popping noise as she screamed in pain. Guards filed in.

"Ma'am, if you will just hold still,..."

"Get out." Stella said again, "Just leave me alone."

The guard tased her once and reset her shoulder quickly. "Ma'am this is a mental exercise. Do not do damage to your physical body."

Cyborg was still speaking but Stella was yelling over him, "Get out. Leave me alone."

"Ma'am, this exercise is something we all go through. If someone can use your mind to harm your body, then they can harm you without lifting a finger."

"Stop. Just leave go don't come back." Stella started straining against the restraints again there was another pop as she dislocated another joint. Stella cried out.

The guard reset it. "Ma'am I will introduce a paralysis drug into your system."

"No. Go. Leave me alone," Stella started to strain again. She looked at the guard, "Please make it stop. Do something. Kill me if you have to. Make it stop. Please..." She started to cry, "please."

He slapped her across the face, almost seeming to wake her up. "What do you want me to do? You do something!"

"I've tried. I can't push them out. I can't hold them back."

"Well, you have plenty of time to learn."

"How do I learn? By being strapped to a wall? Left on my own? I can't fight them on my own."

"You are going to learn how."

"I want to be able to think again. Sleep. Live normally. Without worrying about my sister and Grandest Master's greatest enemy being in my mind."

"You will be able to soon. This is mental training. Why don't you look into her mind? Why don't you fight back? You are just taking it like a beating."

"Have you ever tried fighting your master's greatest enemy in mental combat?"

"No. I fought my own worst enemy in mental combat for three years without someone to help me and without someone to unstrap me."

"I can't fight my sister like this. It's this that broke us in the first place. Now it's just kicking around the pieces. If I fight back now they will be ground up and totally unfixable."

"So will your mind if you don't."

"I can't do this to her."

"Do what to her? Defend yourself? You will let her beat you to pieces and take it so that you will think of yourself as a martyr. You are just feeding her own sociopathic ego by letting her commit such atrocities unchallenged. The Grandest Master did not tell you every reason he signed the decree against relationships. Suppose your loved one is evil. Are you willing to stop them? Will you let them do horrible things because of your so called love?" He stood in front of her and looked straight into her eyes.

Stella stared back, "I have stopped her in so many things. Don't challenge my loyalties. You have no idea what it feels like to have your sibling turn on you in every way imaginable."

"If that is every way imaginable you have a weak imagination. And do you not think it is rather stupid of you to assume anything about me? You do not know who I am. You don't know where I'm from. You don't know what I have faced. You don't know how much pain I have taken. So think twice before _you_ assume anything _I_ have or have not experienced, ma'am."

"It doesn't help in anyway to insult my intelligence. If you are going to continue to insult me you may as well leave."

"So you want to be alone with your thoughts again so soon? I will leave you to it." he exited the room and locked the door again.

"Wait," Stella said, "I didn't mean it. They aren't my thoughts."

' _Hello Stella.'_

"Get out of my head."

' _No. Who was that that you were talking to?'_

"That is none of your business."

' _You do not know, do you?'_

"That may or may not be true," Stella pushed into Luna's mind, ' _You thought this was a one sided battle? I'm sorry to disappoint you'_ Stella and Luna started to push back and forth into each other's minds. It was an exhausting process for both but they continued to fight.

"Congratulations. You got her to fight."

"Simple, when I know who I am dealing with. Will she ever remember it is me?"

"Yes, but only much, much later. Perhaps when you get back she will recognize you, or maybe in a thousand years from that."

"Very well. I will remain in now for a while longer."

Stella finally broke Luna's defences. ' _Leave me alone and I will not push farther than this.'_

' _I don't trust you.'_

' _You've been in my mind for over a month you know the truth.'_

Luna's voice was replaced with Cyborg's, ' _Hello Stella.'_

' _Hello'_

' _How are you?'_

' _I don't enjoy invading other people's minds but I am okay.'_

' _That guard you were talking to. Who is he?'_

' _I am not telling you.'_

' _You don't even realize, do you?'_

' _What?'_

 _Goodbye, Stella.'_

' _Don't come back. Do we have a deal, Luna?'_

' _I will not invade your mind. Any more."_

' _Very well.'_ Stella retreated back to her own mind.

Stella looked around the room and looked into the camera, "Thank you, whoever you were." Stella fell asleep and slept peacefully for twelve hours.

She woke up to Grandest Master watching her. "Sir, what are you doing?"

"Letting you loose."

"Really? You're letting me down?"

"Yes." The straps loosened and fell off.

Stella got down with help, "Are you just letting me down? Or are you letting me out?"

"Both."

"Really? You're letting me out?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought you would leave me in here long have I been in here?"

"Twenty-four hours."

"Really? It felt like a lot longer," Stella stretched and stifled a yawn, "I'm still really tired."

"Then go sleep."

"Okay, sir," Stella paused, "sir, who was the man that came in here?"

"One of my most trusted soldiers."

"Can you thank him for me?"

"He will know."

Stella nodded, "Do you think they'll try again?"

"No. I think the soldier gave them enough to think about for a while."

Stella nodded again, "That's good. I don't think I can do that again. It didn't feel right to fight her like that."

"You are now able to make a decent defense against mental attacks. This will be helpful in the future."

"Yes, sir," a calico guard escorted her to her room.


	17. Two new friends

**I switched style but this is Stella's PoV she is now 5,400 roughly 20 human age**

I ran smack into a padawan. I was running because I was late to a mission briefing. Technically you are not allowed to run in the temple but everyone does it, except GM. I am almost sure he never breaks the rules at the temple. After I helped the padawan pick up his books I stuck my hand out and said, "Sorry, I am Stella." He gave me his hand and said, "Jace. It is nice to meet you." I nodded and we parted ways.

 _Several weeks later_

Well I had to teach a class of younglings, lucky me, because someone signed me up as a substitute. I am under the impression that it was GM. When I walked into a class of maybe 12 students. One was ready to answer any question all the rest let him lead. When I asked the boy his name he said, "I am Luke, Luke Skywalker." I said, "Okay Luke can you let the others answer?" He looked down and nodded. I had to keep myself from laughing the boy looked like he was kicking himself. He was. The rest of the class all took a step back, clearly not wanting to answer any questions.

About 5 years later I ran smack into a boy in the hall, I was late for another mission briefing. I made a really bad habit of this. I helped him with his things and said as I stuck my hand out, "Sorry, I am Stella." He smiled took my hand and said, "I know. I am Luke, Luke Skywalker." I said, "The boy from the class? I am really sorry I am late maybe I will see you again I tend to run through here."

 **This is not the Luke Skywalker from the original Star Wars movies**


	18. Tessaract

**Time gap Jace and Luke are about 20**

"This is Beta two-twenty. We are approaching the hot spot. Do we have a status on our right flank?"

"Flank is closing on the center. Skirmish curtain in place. Fourteen clicks east by northeast."

"Beta one-eighty three here. Center wrapping around the target. They seem to have a shield up."

"Beta one-one-one here. By the looks of it a rather pleasant day. Sun is shining with a balmy 35 degrees and humid. Seems to be a storm forming on the horizon, we recommend staying indoors for the next few minutes. 98% of a firestorm within the next hour."

"Merge point reached. Awaiting further command."

"Bringing in flanks. Radio silence required."

Silence. Earth shaking boom and laser fire.

"Flanks engaged."

One-eighty three swore. "Shield broken. Garrison scrambling."

"One-one-one engaged. Snipers away."

"Maelstrom's tangled up in the bracken up north. Skirmishing thick."

"He'll have to chew his way out of it. Get on those demo charges."

"Center's caught up. Turrets armed."

"Get the blasted C-4 up here."

"Fightin's thick. Flanking party possibly detected."

"Get on it!"

Radio silence.

"This is 1-83, 1-83, my unit's shredded. Cannon's a going strong."

"Pull the flanks back."

"Left flank is gone, sir."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean we got nobody from there and there ain't nothing left but bodies where they were."

"Then pull the right one back!"

"Right's coming back. Re-group?"

"Nah, clear out. It's a bloodbath up front. Left and half of center's gone."

"See yah back on the mainland."

"Right. One-eleven and two-seventeen, please check back."

"This is two-seventeen, left-center. Massacre up ahead. Flankers on speeders. We got them tangled up in our bayonets and need to wash our blades a bit."

"Copy. You coming out?"

"Nah mate. Clear out and back. I am moving my unit back up to one-eleven. He and his boys is under the bracken."

"Yep. Seeya, Luke. Have a good run."

"Double load and tear 'em to shreds. We'll make a time of it."

"This is 4th regiment away."

"This is 4th fighter wing, en route. Do we have a confirmed abort?"

"Two-twenty response, this is an abort. Peel back."

Sergeant Malcolm, one hundred and eleventh unit, was certainly letting the enemy have it, if he was not quite tearing them to shreds. His rifle was smoking by the time he pulled his bayonet and went crashing through the vegetation to take out a few of the enemy gunners through sheer momentum and size. He crashed into the first gunning platoon and lost his bayonet to the first man, gave a crushing blow to the second, and was struck by the butt of the rifle in the third man's hands. He stumbled backward and wiped the blood from his nose and mouth, wrestling the other man down again. He was pulled off and pinned to the ground by several other soldiers coming toward the commotion and captured.

Commanding Officer Skywalker, the third of that name and second of the title, did manage to rip the first two enemy attacks to shreds before hitting a seeming brick wall of soldiers in the trees. Skywalker's troops were nearly decimated before they were captured.

The captured soldiers were taken to the enemy fortress. The climate and vegetation changed suddenly from jungle to desert for nearly 40 feet before becoming a lush forest. This forest grew around the armour plated walls and domed buildings of a sprawling base. Fruit hung thick on the trees and a cool breeze blew threw. The captured troops looked around them in wonder while their captors forced them into a small clearing.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said one of the guards. "Our very own garden of Eden."

"Do we get to eat of all those trees?"

"You get to shut up and kneel."

"Alright then." The prisoners lined up in three rows on their knees. "So, what next?"

The guard backhanded the man. "I said shut up!"

The base commander, a tall, thin man with a high leather collar and white boots, came and stood in front of the group. "Hello, everyone. I see you attempted something foolish. The question is, did you know it was foolish before you began? You?" He pointed with his pen towards one of the soldiers.

"You know I once heard stupid wore many faces. Stupid him, stupid them, stupid in white boots…"

The guard grabbed him and hauled him away.

"You didn't! There was a holographic shield cover around the base. You could not see what we saw: you saw a jungle instead of our personal paradise. Anyone know the scientific problem with such a shield? You?"

"You would need a really big plug."

"The power source would have to be massive. Such a source would be equal to a tenth of our star. We need massive energy in small space. Now where do we get this energy?" He pointed to the next soldier in the line.

"Plug it into the sun."

"Much bigger than our sun. Much bigger than any sun. However, with a compressed neuron star one could achieve that energy. Why would that not work?" He pointed at Luke.

"Because the radiation would kill everyone?"

"Yes, and the heat. So, we are willing to show you what that power source is. This may be the defining moment of your life." The guards drew the prisoners toward the dome shaped building in the middle of the lush forests. The men were led in one by one. Those who came out just complained of the heat of the room and rubbed their eyes.

"What was in there?"

"Just some light. Couldn't see where it came from."

"Now, prisoners, as you have seen the glory of the power which has created this paradise."

"That's why the trees are here?"

"Yes. We cannot explain it. The power imbues the ground with energy and life comes forth. However, we have never experimented the effect on humans."

The men shuffled uneasily. "Now, we have various weapons we need to test first. The question is, would you like to have a weapon tested on you or be strapped to the power source?"

The prisoners again looked at each other. "This is a violation of Intergalactic law…"

"We know and don't care."

The men looked at each other again. "I like the idea of power," said Jace. "Go ahead and strap me to the big glow stick."

"Yeah, same here," said Luke, "Barring the bit about the glow stick."

"Wonderful! Two volunteers! Now, please take them to the chamber. The rest of you will be used for, um, other matters."

"My name's Jace," said the big and tall brown-haired man to the shorter and slighter man.

"I'm Luke."

"So what do you think is going on in there?"

"Probably gonna try to give us some of the energy from that thing."

The heavily protected guards took the men into the chamber with the energy source. It immediately began to lightly sting their skin and they shut their eyes against the brightness. The guards also expressed discomfort as they maneuvered the prisoners into position, hesitated, then pushed the men together and bound them together. Jace and Luke immediately felt the pain of the cold burning in their backs and the shocking of the electrical arcs on the power source. The two were exposed to the energy of the power source, and the commander watched from the window of the observation room interestedly.

"Analysis."

"The energy is enhancing their cells and seeming to bind them. They are being imbued with the power of the source."

"Amazing. Will they live?"

"I can't tell yet. It is certainly a trial of their strength."

"I do not want them to live. This will be an execution."

"Very well. I can activate the shield."

"Shield?"

"A shield drawn from this very energy. Impenetrable."

"I like it. Turn it on."

The control operator activated the shield. There was a massive burst of light and a energy burst which caused the metal walls to run liquid and the 2 foot thick glass to turn to powder and splinter. When the light cleared, the men in the chamber were gone.

"Where are they, or are they gone?"

"They may be disintegrated or carried away by the energy flow."

"Very good. Leave the shield up for a bit and then retract it."

"Yes sir."

The two men were not dead, but more alive than ever. They had indeed been carried away by the beam of energy, but had found themselves on the edge of a river on the outside of the shield. They lay there, immobile, for nearly a day before they pulled themselves from the mud and walked into the grove of trees.

"What the-"

"I just feel tingling."

"I feel like someone stuck me into a power socket and I tripped the breaker."

"That is a good description. Say, now, what is this?"

Soldiers in black armour and suits burst from the trees across the field, covered by overhead gunships bristling with cannons. The soldiers located the men and formed a wide crescent around them, energy shields going up before them and a tight hedge of weapons aimed at them.

"Hello, gentlemen."

The two spun around to find a giant man behind them. He stood well over a foot above Jace's large frame and stood with four arms folded behind his back. He was watching them with an amused look and had four lightsabers hanging at his waist.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Grandest Master of the Jedi Order. You are Jace Malcolm and Luke Skywalker, I am assuming?"

"Yes, why?"

"A rather important matter. Now, come with me and my men. We will take care of you and get you back to your armies, which are now working for my armies."

"What?"

"Just go with my field commander. He will escort you to your Commanding Officers."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Go." The two walked away to the army across the field.

"Coming, sir?"

"I will take care of the enemy base, thank you, Cyrus."

"Very good, sir."

The Grandest Master stood looking at the base in the distance, again camouflaged to appear a desert. He grinned and unbuckled the lightsabers from his belt. As the army watched, he leapt over the forest and came down on the base from the sky. The enemy soldiers only heard the whooshing of air as the lightsabers flew among the buildings, tearing through metal. The Grandest Master landed in the middle of the base and, using the Force, he tore the nearest structures from the ground, casting them before him and walking into the enemy guards, deflecting shots into the trees and ranks of soldiers. Men fled before him, and he tore trees from the earth to block their way. Those that surrendered were forced onto the ground, those that fought found themselves in the whirlwind of trees, ground, and buildings that seemed to leap from the ground and smash themselves in midair. The prisoners, what remained of Jace and Luke's units of soldiers, leapt to their feet in amazement and watched the mighty storm crash its way through the base. Only when everything was totally annihilated did the Grandest Master rip through the metal of the central dome and look upon the Tesseract again.

"My old foe," he said to the Tesseract, "I have found you at last."

He stepped forward into the building, using the Force to send the walls around him flying far and away. He took the Tesseract and held it for a moment. Some of the power travelled from it into him, but promptly seemed to flow back into its frame. He walked from the wreckage of the base holding the power source and leading the prisoners to his army.

"Successful as always, sir?"

"Yes, Cyrus, and the King's Jewel seized."

"Very well, sir. I will inform the Council that the Flagship has the needed power."

"Yes. Now, I must return to the Flagship. We have won a great victory, Cyrus."

"Yes, sir."


	19. Quintin Carius

**About 100 years after the last chapter.**

Quintin was training again. That was what his friends said he always did. He smiled. With all the training and pain he put himself through, he was bound to be the best.

"Alright Quintin, your next."

Quintin stepped on to the raft, and together he and the instructor made it to the middle of the river. The instructions were simple: Dive to the bottom and repair a faulty power cell, all with a limited supply of oxygen. They reached the diving spot, and Quintin readied himself. He strapped the tools to his belt, and stood up on the raft. "Here is your mask and tank" said the instructor. Quintin turned, looked down at him, smiled, and did a high backflip into the water. He hit the water without a splash and sank to the bottom. He unclipped his tools and began repairing the cell as fast as possible. He could hold his breath for two minutes, and so he had just enough time to finish and get to the top without drowning. He was 45 seconds in before he began to feel the burn in his lungs. He was almost finished when he realized the plasma burner was floating downstream. He launched off the cell and grabbed it, and began pulling himself back towards the cell off of the bottom, saving his leg strength for the ascent. He reached the cell light headed, and began doing the wiring. He was 1 minute 45 seconds in and saw black at the corners of his eyes. He rigged the wiring up, shut the doors, and began his ascent. He seemed to climb for an eternity, and the black in the corners of his eyes turned to white, and he saw all white. He stopped moving and felt that all he needed was to sleep.

That's when he felt anger.

He opened his eyes, and even as he felt the water course down his throat, he launched himself upward. He broke the surface of the water, and felt air rush into his lungs. He grabbed the edge of the raft and pulled himself up. He coughed up water, and, wiping the hair and water out of his eyes, and managed to ask, "What was my time?"

The instructor and the driver both looked at the tablet.

"Well, Padawan Carius", Plo Koon said, "You were down there for the record of 4 minutes and 27 seconds."

Carius smiled, nodded, and dropped to the bottom of the raft, and waited to get back to the shore.


	20. What team?

Grandest Master had called Stella to his workshop. Stella walked in. Grandest Master said, "Stella, you remember the padawan you met on the docks?"

"Yes, he's right above us."

Quintin dropped down from above, "How are you, General?"

"Right about now I'm wishing I had eaten first."

"Stella, this is Quintin Carius he is now a member of the team."

"First off, Really why? Secondly what team?"

" The team is a group of specialized fighters. I have just added this young man to the team."

"Well I guess if we're working together you might as well call me Stella. General is too formal"

"Call me Quintin."


	21. Two more?

Stella was stuck. She had been stuck for thirty minutes. She was stuck between the wall and a shelf in the back of the training room and only her hand could be seen.

Stella heard someone enter and head Quintin's voice and someone else's. Stella was listening and as they came closer Stella realized Quintin was with a man and a woman. Stella waited for a pause then called out, "Hey, Quintin."

"Stella? Where are you?" came Quintin's reply.

"I uh you want to help me move this shelf?" Stella said embarrassedly.

Quintin saw her hand and laughed, "Got a problem Stella?" He walked over to her and pulled on the shelf as Stella pushed. The shelf moved enough for Stella get out.

Stella wiggled out, "Thank you. No one has been in here for," she checked her watch "thirty minutes. Oh, hello." turning to a man and a woman before Quintin could comment on her being stuck for thirty minutes.

The woman stepped forward and held out her hand. "Hello. I am special agent Lucinda Caila Burns. This is Captain Jax Lewis Dameron."

"Nice to meet you." Stella said as she shook her hand.

"And you are?" said Jax.

"I'm General Stella Starcatcher."

"We will be joining the elite task force."

Stella glanced at Quintin, who mouthed team.

"Oh, That's good. Um please just forget about the shelf problem."

Quintin reentered the conversation, "Thank you, Stella. Now, I will show you to your quarters where you will be given your first assignments."

As they were walking out Quintin said, "Stella, how did you get behind the shelf?"

Stella smiled, "Beast."

"Ah. Lucinda, your first assignment is to analyze and submit a detailed report of all weaknesses and lapses in the defense in both the formation of the Fleet and of the Flagship. Jax, you are to begin patrols through the Fleet at once. Thank you both."

"Hey, Quintin, if you see Beast before I do, please tell him to stop pinning me with such heavy objects or to at least move them before he leaves." Stella said at which point Beast walked in.

"You challenged him, I believe."

"She did."

"You didn't need to leave me pinned for thirty minutes after you beat me." Stella said.

"I was making a point."

"Well you made me late...r. Aw crud. Bye." Stella bolted out at full speed. Lucinda caught the words, "GM's gonna kill me."

"Who is GM?" Lucinda asked Quintin.

"The Grandest Master."

"Is Stella usually late?"

"Yes. I merely inform her of a time 15 minutes in advance and she usually is a bit early."

"Only a bit?" said Jax.

"Only a bit."

"How exactly is she still in the military?"

"Not late on the battlefield. Heavy bruiser unit and troop commander, not tactical commander."


End file.
